Hilo Rojo
by Azalyn Shihiro
Summary: Esta es una apuesta algo arriesgada de mi parte y no lamentablemente para ustedes sigue siendo romántica... ¿Cuanto tiempo esperamos por el verdadero amor?, ¿que ocurre si llegamos tarde?, ¿cuantas veces debemos equivocarnos? Es un crossover entre Inuyasha, HunterXHunter y Dragon Ball Espero les guste
1. Cosa de suerte

Bueno como ya comenté este es un crossover de más de un anime, mas bien es de algunas de mis parejas favoritas y un poco de su entorno... y está basada en una linda historia muy recurrida dentro del anime y un poco de esperanza o más bien creer en las segundas oportunidades o más bien en el otro extremo de tu HILO ROJO

 _los personajes son propios de sus autores_

\- Rumiko Takahashi

\- Yoshihiro Togashi

\- Akira Toriyama

 _\- La_ _franquicia Gunman_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1 Cosa de suerte**_

 ** _10 de Septiembre del 2006_**

Se encontraba mirando tras el cristal de la ventanilla del autobús cuando él se sentó junto a ella como cada mañana, mientras rápidamente tomaba y se escondía tras su libro esa novela romántica que tanto le gustaba. Su respiración se agitaba sin motivo y su corazón se aceleraba pese a que el chico ni lo notara y para la chica de ojos celeste era mejor así. Cuando visualizo su parada sintió un poco de alivio, pidió que le cediera el paso para poder descender del autobús.

Una nueva mañana invicta, un nuevo día que podía recordar la fragancia que él llevaba, muchas veces intento comprarla cuando acompañaba a San al centro comercial, San esa castaña fastidiosa enamorada de la vida libre, Videl miró a ambos lados para comprobar que su fugaz pensamiento no había convocado su astral presencia, al percatarse que solo extraños iban a su lado se sintió aliviada.

Una vez en la escuela se dispuso a esperar a su hermana quien llegaría en veinte minutos más junto a San y probablemente Pon llegaría cuando la clase haya comenzado, la misma rutina cada día.

La clase era aburrida y luchaba por no quedarse dormida, mientras a su lado se encontraba San hablando de las locuras de su fin de semana, su hermana y Pon les miraban con detenimiento, pero Videl solo escuchaba un lejano murmullo sin mucha importancia. La vida de San era una fantasía constante para Videl había días en que sentía que jamás maduraría.

Tras la primera clase viene el descanso correspondiente y San se había apartado junto a Bankotsu a continuar lo que habían dejado inconcluso en clases pese a que ella no se veía muy animada.

― Vi…. ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntaba Ponzu algo inquieta

― Nada Pon… no me ocurre nada ― respondía desanimada

― ¿Nada? - Insistía la chica

― no Pon…. Déjame en paz ― respondía molesta y se marchaba del lugar

Ponzu miro a Hilde buscando una respuesta al comportamiento de su hermana pero esta solo se encogió de hombros y miró a la que acababa de retirarse.

Videl era una chica un tanto tímida comparada con su hermana o sus dos amigas y para ser sinceros Videl jamás hubiera hablado con la señorita drama ( Sango) o la chica que aparentemente no conocía los despertadores ( Ponzu) si no fuera por Hilde. El problema era que llevaba semanas viendo a ese chico en el autobús pero no tenía el valor para poder hablarle se sentía estúpida y cobarde, sabía que era mayor porque llevaba traje pero se veía muy atractivo a los ojos de la adolescente quien sentía que su ilusión era lo más tonto desde que Sango se comió un oso hecho en gelatina de un metro de alto y terminó con un dolor de estómago que la llevó al centro médico.

Tras volver a clases se dispuso a prestar atención a lo que la fantasiosa de San tenía para contar y por primera vez vio caer lágrimas de esos brillantes ojos café

― ¿Pero que harás?, es decir debes hablar o esto seguirá creciendo ― decía Ponzu casi en susurros

― No se, no deseo herirle, sus padres se acaban de divorciar ― respondía quitando las lágrimas de sus mejillas

― Es tan fácil como decirle _"Ban no te amo ya han pasado cuatro años y la rutina mato este amor"_ ― Decía Videl con un tono algo alto que llamo la atención del aludido

― ¿San mi amor porque lloras?, ¿te he hecho algún daño? ― Preguntaba acariciando su cabellera

― No es solo que temo no conseguir el solo, en la presentación ― Respondía bajando su mirada sin poder contarle la verdad

― San…. Hermosa San eres mi novia y como eres mi novia eres la mejor bailarina de ese estudio así como yo soy el mejor en lo que hago ― Decía con arrogancia antes de besar su cabellera y retirarse a su lugar

Sango hizo una mueca de disgusto y se retiró del salón. Los años pasaban y con cada día la relación unipersonal que tenía Bankotsu junto a ella no llenaba sus expectativas, ella soñaba con ser una gran bailarina y se esforzaba a diario para que ese sacrificio valiera la pena, pero junto a él las cosas no resultaban, no asistía a las presentaciones pese a que ella le acompañaba a sus aburridas reuniones para " jóvenes empresarios del futuro", se sentía un trofeo.

Las lágrimas se dejaban caer en el baño de la escuela, deseaba que esa relación tuviera algún futuro el era y fue todo en su vida, cada vivencia y experiencia romántica se la debía a él, en cada recuerdo romántico estaba contemplado.

* * *

Ponzu llegaba temprano a los ensayos, había audicionado para ser parte de una banda de rock y había sido seleccionada entre mil candidatas, lo cual era un triunfo para la adolescente, por lo que se encontraba practicando su respiración cuando entro Hisoka con un lindo ramo de rosas rojas para la chica

― ¿Que tal Hisoka? ― decía la chica animada aun con su uniforme escolar ― ¿A qué se debe esto? ― Preguntaba con una sonrisa

― Señorita Ponzu, cuando usted está este lugar se ilumina ― respondió el hombre ― Son para la vocalista mas linda de esta banda

― Gracias , usted es un caballero ― Decía algo nerviosa al recibir un beso en su mano ― pero soy la única ― Respondió soltándose de un fuerte abrazos del pelirrojo ― Además, sabes lo que dice Leorio de estas relaciones ― Agregaba mientras colocaba las flores en un florero de cristal

― Lo se pero no se enterara - decía tomando a la adolescente por la cintura causando que esta se enrojeciera

― No…. Creo que sea correcto ― Decía mientras era acercada al rostro de Hisoka por éste

― Oh…. Siento interrumpir pero Kurapika llegará en cualquier momento y espero que Leo no los vea ― Decía Feitan ayudando a Ponzu a safar del incómodo momento

― ¿Siempre arruinas todo idiota? ― Preguntaba con una sonrisa sarcástica

― Para eso somos amigos tonto

― Bien afinemos los detalles antes de que llegue Kurapika ― Decía algo nerviosa la chica

Tras cuatro horas de ensayo era hora de ir a casa Hisoka como un verdadero caballero se ofreció a llevar a la chica, siendo interceptado por Feiran quien excusando que vivía en el mismo edificio que ella se ofreció a escoltarla a casa cosa que le pareció bien a Leorio pero que causó cierto rechazo en el pelirrojo.

Ponzu en temas del corazón era algo más torpe que sus amigas su padre no solía hablar mucho del tema más aún después de su fracaso con su madre quedando a cargo de dos hijos, ella de dieciséis y su hermano Gon de seis. Ponzu sabía que su madre se había casado hacía tres años y que tenía un nuevo hijo, a ella no le afectaba mayormente pero no quería contarle a su padre por miedo a que el se lo tomara mal.

El amor era un tema complicado en el que ni su tía le podía ayudar y al ver sufrir a San cada día deseaba que ese sentimiento se le saltara a ella al menos hasta los treinta si esa era una buena fecha para poder pensar en el amor, sonrío al pensar en la tontería que había decretado para su vida.

* * *

 _**15 de Septiembre del 2006**_

Las cuatro amigas se preparaban para salir en la que sería una de sus últimas noches como adolescentes siendo la madre de las mellizas quien les dio un particular consejo (que Ponzu jamás escucharía de su padre). Una vez en la portería le entregaron al guardia una cantidad de dinero para que omitiera la edad de las chicas, mientras San se trepaba al hombro de aquel hombre para besar su mejilla antes de seguir a sus amigas. Dentro se sentaron en una mesa desde la cual vieron a una chica bebiendo sola y algo triste, una pareja que se tomaban de sus manos por debajo de la mesa (Ponzu era quien hacía hincapié en la abismante diferencia de edad entre ambos), había una chica y un chico que se cruzaban miradas mientras que sus respectivas parejas se habían levantado y se reencontraban cerca de los baños, Sango no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sus amigas le hacían notar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, en otra mesa había un grupo de cuatro hombres festejando animadamente.

Pese a que prometió divertirse no podía evitar sentirse incómoda, Ban le había comentado vía telefónica que tenía algo sumamente importante que contarle, las intrigas y misterios no era lo de el y eso asustaba a San, solo esperaba que él deseara dar término a la relación.

Los tragos como cada vez llegaban de parte de los asistentes al bar hombres que creían o pretendían tener una buena noche con las adolescentes, las chicas siguiendo el consejo de la madre de las mellizas introdujeron su dedo índice para hacer el gesto de revolver el trago acción que servía para saber si le habían hecho algo a sus tragos, comprobando que todo estaba bien se dispusieron a beber.

En los alrededores un hombre llegó por la chica de la barra y la abrazó con fuerza antes de colocarle una capucha y sacarla del lugar, por una puerta trasera como si no deseara que la vieran, la mesa de los animados amigos ya les habían enviado dos rondas de bebidas a las chicas, las dos parejas se marchaban juntas, a diferencia de la pareja de diferente edad ya que el hombre se había marchado y a la joven también la escoltaba un hombre de edad mediana a quien ella miraba ilusionada.

― Es increíble lo que pueden hacer las personas por no aceptar la realidad ― Decía Videl a Sango en su oído

― ¿No comprendo? ― respondía está bajando la mirada ― …. Sabes Videl ― Agregaba tras una larga pausa ― Si eso les hace feliz, es decir vivir una mentira les hace feliz ¿Quienes somos nosotros para cuestionarlos?

― Tienes razón San….. Tu sabes mucho de eso ― Decía la adolescente algo ebria

― No fastidies…― Respondía con el ceño fruncido ― Vi el creerte mejor que nosotras no te hace mejor ni más inteligente

― Ya basta a ambas esta era nuestra última noche ya que Sango es la primera en conseguir una carrera profesional y desde mañana no saldrá más con nosotras y cambiará las bebidas azucaradas por los cigarrillos

― ¡Noooo! ― Gritaba alarmada la bailarina ― Sabes que siempre tendré tiempo para una junta con ustedes, ahora saldré a tomar algo de aire fresco, ¿Les parece?

― Ve, nos vemos al rato ― Respondía Ponzu

* * *

 _simultáneamente_

Inuyasha pedía una y otra ronda de bebidas en su mesa y no era para menos tenía mucho porqué celebrar, en un par de días contraería matrimonio con la mujer de su vida y esperaba que esta vez fuese para siempre, ya se había divorciado una vez, pero sentía que esta vez era la mujer correcta, sus amigos y hermano mayor le acompañaban en lo que denominaba su última despedida de soltero

― Miroku le agradesco a tus padres por tener una hija tan linda como tu hermana y agradesco al destino que nos hizo amigos ― Decía Inuyasha abrazando a un hombre cabizbajo

― Si, si, si como tu digas... sabes deseo ir a casa con mi hijo ― Decía levantándose

― Noooo, por que te vas Miroku vive Kagome prometió quedarse con Shippo, diviértete un rato ― decía Inuyasha

― Si, veras Koharu te abandono pero no es el fin del mundo, mira a esa chica en la barra ― Decía un castaño, apuntando a la chica que era retirada en una condición deplorable envuelta en una capucha ― Hummm mejor no le mires ― Decía volteando a otro lado ― mira a ese grupo de chicas

― Que bien son cuatro y nosotros somos… ― Decía mientras entrecerró los ojos para ver con mayor claridad ― Cuatro, ¿Verdad? ― Decía llevando un vaso a la boca

― Inuyasha te casaras en un par de días ― Interrumpió el hermano de este

― Sesshhh... Sesshhoomaru ya me divorcie de Kikyo, ¡soy libre! ― Decía animado

― Pero te casaras con la hermana de Miroku ― Respondió el castaño

― Pokkle... perdón tío Pokkle, verdad que eres nuestro tío... bueno se que me casare con Kagome pero aun no estoy casado además si no hablan ¡uuu!... ni se entera ― Decía relajado

― Es mi hermana de quien hablas Inuyasha y prometiste no ser un patán ― Decía molesto ― Ademas con todo el respeto que te mereces Pokkle si te vuelves a referir de manera despectiva a la madre de mi hijo te ganaras un golpe

― Genial ella se marcha con otro y yo pago los platos rotos ― Decía molesto

― Te lo advierto una vez más ¡No te metas con Koharu! ― Decía molesto

― Bien ― Respondía Pokkle alzando las manos

― Miroku se fue hace cinco meses, Miroku o Shippo como le llamas aún no tenía ni seis meses y ¿Tu crees que volverá?, asúmelo te dejo con un niño que críar, solo... ― Decía Sesshomaru ― Pero quieres un consuelo los niños son un imán con las chicas o cómo crees que me case con Kagura, ella no deseaba salir conmigo hasta que le conté que era padre soltero y ya ves llevo cinco felices años casado

El comentario del hombre correcto y bien comportado hizo reír a los demás, esas cosas se esperaban de Inuyasha quien era la oveja negra de la familia pero no del compuesto Sesshomaru aunque tenía razón con su comentario a algunas mujeres les agradan los hombres que cuidan de los niños.

― Saldré a tomar un poco de aire fresco vuelvo enseguida

Miroku se encontraba en la entrada del bar encendiendo su cigarrillo cuando vio a una damisela de jeans oscuros, larga cabellera y una fabulosa chaqueta de cuero, su esbelta figura la hacía ver frágil, Miroku un romántico y caballero con aires de príncipe azul en busca de su amada princesa se acercó con cautela, al verla de pie junto a él su edad de seguro no superaba los dieciocho años, quien dejaba que unas lagrimas negras se deslizaran por sus mejillas. La chica al verle las quito de inmediato y le dedicó una suave sonrisa antes de susurrar

― ¿Tienes otro cigarrillo?

Miroku quien es un caballero saco rápidamente de su bolsillo la cajetilla y se la extendió a la niña, además de un encendedor

― ¿Por qué llorabas? ― preguntaba por cortesía

― Penas de amor, es solo eso, una tonta pena de amor adolescente ― Respondía con un gran suspiro

― Nunca son tontas… yo también tengo el corazón roto ― respondió con la misma sinceridad de la chica

Instintivamente tomó su mano y besó el dorso de la palma de esta, sacando una sonrisa en la chica. El cigarrillo de ambos se estaba terminando y el exterior era muy frío para quedarse a fumar otro por lo que ambos debían hacer ingreso al lugar y quizás era lo mejor

― ¿Quieres un consejo? ― Decía Miroku ― Sigue a tu corazón y jamas te arrepientas de las decisiones que tomes

Sango sonrió al extraño de los ojos azules antes de responderle

― Lo haré, gracias ― decía alzándose en sus puntillas para poder alcanzar los labios de ese hombre y depositar un suave y tibio beso en sus labios antes de ingresar en el bar.

Miroku llevó los dedos de su mano izquierda esa que aun tenia su argolla de matrimonio a sus labios y rememoro la traviesa sonrisa de la chica al voltearse y entrar en el lugar, algo en su interior se removió y activo su corazón ademas de sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago que tan bien le hacía sentir.

Al ingresar vio a sus amigos hablar de cosas sin mayor interés y pese a que les había enviado un par de rondas de bebidas a las jóvenes de un par de mesas de distancia, no se habían acercado y al cabo de unas horas las chicas se retiraron junto a un hombre joven.

― Perdiste tu oportunidad Miroku, ya se fueron las chicas ― Decía Inuyasha

― Bueno yo también me voy ― Decía este ― No abusare de mi hermana

― Entonces nos vamos ya que soy el conductor designado ― Decía Pokkle

― Si... eso pasa porque eres un ñoño y los ñoños no beben, por eso eres un conductor designado

― Decía Inuyasha en un estado de ebriedad avanzado

― Bien yo pago ― Decía Sesshomaru ― También debo llegar con mi familia

Mientras abandonaban el lugar vieron a las jóvenes salir, Pokkle quien estaba sobrio noto la juventud de las chicas a las que le habían enviado un par de rondas de tragos pero espero a encontrarse en el automóvil para comentarle a sus amigos

― Estoy casi seguro que eran menores ― Decía al volante

― ¿Que cosa? ― Decía Miroku rememorando lo sucedido

― Las chicas eran menores de edad no se con exactitud que edad, pero si, no tenían su mayoría

― Que importa Pokkle, se fueron ya se acabo ― Decía Inuyasha ― Como mi matrimonio con Kikio

― Otra vez con lo mismo Inuyasha ― Dijo Sesshomaru

Una vez en casa de su hermana Miroku se dispuso a descansar, no sin antes ir por su hijo a la habitación que tenía en casa de Kagome, el bebé era un pequeño de diez meses que solía dormir sobre el pecho de su padre cuando era mas pequeño pero que hoy lo hacía junto a él.

El era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de la mujer que tanto amaba y pese a que los demás no lo comprendieran el sentía, sabia que en algún momento recapacitara y volviera junto a ellos pero ya llevaba cinco meses y aun no podía dar con una pista de su paradero.

* * *

Hilde se preparaba para irse a la cama después de esa divertida noche de amigas, cuando a su teléfono llego un mensaje

 _"Que tengas una linda noche princesa"_

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara por sus finos labios, esos mensajes eran lo mejor de su día, saber que él estaba del otro lado de la línea, era lo que le bastaba para que su noche fuese la mejor y poder comenzar un lindo día, sabia que lo leería una y otra vez antes de dormir, además de sus ratos a solas esos pequeños momentos que se habían vuelto rutinarios desde hacía casi un año, cuando ella dejó de ser a los ojos de su enamorado la niña fastidiosa y él el molesto hermano mayor de su amiga San. no lo sabía con claridad pero en algún punto se encontraron y comenzaron ese romántico intercambio de mensajes de manera secreta, sin tener muy claro el por qué, sus padres eran muy liberales y cinco años no era mucha diferencia de edad, además ellos siempre deseaban la felicidad de las mellizas y si Duo era parte de su felicidad para ellos estaría bien, pero la relación llevaba cerca de un año en el más absoluto secreto y para ser sincera le gustaba que estuviera así, lejos de los comentarios de los demás, lejos de los problemas y la infelicidad de las parejas que caían en la monotonía

 _"también te deseo una linda noche amor"_

texteo antes de caer en el más profundo sueño

* * *

Por la mañana Ponzu despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, sabia que seria regañada por el equipo pero era una chica, una adolescente que intentaba vivir como una, camino hasta donde había arrojado su chaqueta recordando que en ella estaba su teléfono móvil pero este no estaba ahí, en su lugar había una servilleta la abrió y leyó el mensaje, creyó que se trataba de una broma de sus amigas, quiso llamarles pero no recordaba el numero personal de ninguna de ellas, sintió una pequeña molestia y decidió seguirles el juego, tomo el teléfono de su padre en un descuido de este y le mando de regreso el texto escrito en la servilleta a su propio teléfono, mientras en la radio y como casi por azar del destino sonaba la canción de _"Spice Girl - Time Goes By",_ en ese momento un pequeño pensamiento cruzo su mente quizás, solo quizás no se trataba de una travesura de sus amigas _,_ quizás era el destino y su propio decreto.

No muy lejos de su residencia se encontraba Sango quien despertó por su teléfono. Dio un gran suspiro antes de cortar sabía exactamente de quién se trataba, la frase "amor" en el contacto se veía como lejana y vacía, no sentía ganas de verle o hablarle ese día, se tendió en su cama a pensar y repasar todo, su relación, su vida y su futuro

Había sido la novia de Bankotsu desde los trece años y juntos habían aprendido a madurar, pero ella sentía que desde hacía un par de meses las cosas no eran lo mismo, quizás la rutina les estaba pasando la cuenta o quizás era que sus caminos comenzaban a separarse, lo único que tenía claro era que debía terminar con esa relación pronto antes de que uno o ambos salieran dañados y temía dañar más a Ban de lo que ya lo habían hecho sus padres

Ban siempre había sido exitoso tenía un cargo en el consejo estudiantil y pese a que casi no se veían (por la carrera ascendente de Sango), Bankotsu le había comentado en más de una ocasión que sentía que ambos estaban destinado al éxito juntos.

 _"Son una hermosa pareja, de esas de cuentos de hadas", "sus hijos serán hermosos"_ eran parte de los elogios que reciben a diario de parte de los estudiantes y maestros… ¿hijos?, se planteaba como un futuro lejano…. No, ellos no tendrían hijos, no antes de estar en la cima del mundo o esos eran los planes... ¿de ambos?. Si bien Sango tenía una carrera como bailarina de ballet desde hacía tres años, la idea de formar una familia y dejar su carrera no le molestaba, le gustaban los niños y si su gran pasión no hubiera llegado a su vida ella quizás seria maestra o eso decía.

El teléfono la sacaba de sus pensamientos una vez más era su "amor" y nuevamente ella cortaba la comunicación, con ese gesto sintió un gran sentimiento de culpa Ban era un gran chico y la amaba tanto como ella lo hizo alguna vez, pero hoy ya nada era igual quizás era momento de

"Echar todo a la suerte"

Tras un día sin hablarle a su novio Sango decide juntarse con Bankotsu en el parque como habían acordado, Ban la esperaba con un gran ramo de rosas cosa que intrigó a la adolescente. tras una conversación casual mientras miraban a los demás asistentes al parque Bankotsu se decidió a dar el paso para el cual había juntado el valor necesario, tomó a su novia de la mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras él se inclinaba en una de sus rodillas

\- San amor te quieres casar conmigo y compartir tu vida conmigo - decía emocionado

Pero como era de esperar no espero la respuesta, solo se levanto al ver las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de su "prometida", colocó aquel anillo que tanto había guardado y susurro al oído de la chica con dulzura

\- es el anillo que le dio mi abuelo a mi abuela…. y sabes ellos estuvieron juntos hasta el ultimo día de su vida

Sango sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, para ella todo estaba perdido, había dejado todo a la suerte y ahora todo se volvía en su contra, pero no tuvo el valor para decirle que no deseaba casarse, sus piernas no respondían las sentía como un gran bloque de cemento unido a su cuerpo. Solo se quedo en ese lugar inmóvil llorando, mientras su futuro esposo le robaba el aire en cada beso.

Ban sintió que la felicidad lo inundaba, interpretó las lágrimas de Sango como una señal de emoción por lo que estaba decidido a pasar su vida junto a la mujer con la que había crecido, su único y gran amor.


	2. Por ti

**_Capitulo 2 Por ti_**

 _10 de septiembre 2009_

* * *

Inuyasha quien a su edad era fanático de "The Jack,s", había convencido a sus amigos a que le acompañarán en un concierto había pagado para compartir con la banda tras bastidores (entradas que le habían costado una fortuna), pero el ver a esa belleza de cabello verde y ojos azules le hacía estremecer, pese a que tenía un feliz matrimonio ella era su amor platónico.

Tras un agotador concierto la banda se encontraba tras bastidores, charlando, riendo y compartiendo cuando hicieron el ingreso los primeros fans, Ponzu sentada en un gran sofá negro seguía con la mirada y una suave pero triste sonrisa a Hisoka quien se acercaba afectuosamente a unas chicas.

Inuyasha hizo su ingreso con un gran ramo de rosas blancas que alegraron a la joven, un pequeño detalle que hizo voltear discretamente al pelirrojo haciendo que instintivamente se encontraran sus miradas.

Tras tomarse fotografías la tensión entre la pareja parecía mantener a todos alerta, hasta que un hombre salió entre la multitud

― Ten, nunca sabrás cuando necesitaras un buen abogado ― decía entregando una tarjeta " _Miroku Kishiba abogado de divorcios"_

Ponzu sonrió al ver la propuesta del hombre de ojos azules, después de todo no había sido una mala junta, excluyendo los coqueteos de Hisoka estos tres chicos le hacían reír

― Bueno si Miroku defenderá a la chica te puedo ayudar ― decía el castaño entregando su tarjeta

― Esto va para ambos, ellos son una pareja perfecta ― decía Inuyasha al ver la incomodidad de Hisoka

― No te preocupes Hizoka y yo sabemos que es una broma ¿verdad cariño? ― decía con una sonrisa vacía

― Sí, Klein preciosa ― respondía con una sonrisa

* * *

Durante la junta para Miroku además de no pasar desapercibida la casi nula comunicación de la pareja también pudo ver una castaña en un rincón del salón, su cabello era largo y su piel muy clara, vestía una chaqueta de cuero y jeans oscuro, a Miroku por una razón extraña le pareció una chica adorable, ella jugaba con su teléfono celular sin prestar mucha atención a la banda que estaba a escasos centímetros de ella.

― ¿Que hace una dulce princesa como tu en un concierto de chicos tan ruidosos?

la chica le miró con disgusto por lo que presumió que era una de esas fans que se abalanzaba sobre esos hombres haciéndoles qué clase de proposición

― Si te ofendí… lo lamento ― decía intentando disculparse

― Tranquilo no gusto de su música, solo acompañó a una amiga ― decía apuntado a una que se fotografiaba con Leorio ― y por tu manera de referirte a ellos tú tampoco estás aquí por gusto

― ¿Has acertado eres adivina o solo una dulce hada madrina?

― Soy solo una chica que hace tours por la ciudad, mi nombre es Shima Inoue

― Un gusto señorita Inoue, soy Miroku Kishiba… abogado de divorcios

― Vaya… es responsable de que las personas se arranquen los ojos

― No es tan verídica esa afirmación señorita, ellos ya quieren arrancarse los ojos sin mí ayuda, yo solo propició un buen acuerdo

Ese primer encuentro fue el inicio de una posible relación sentimental, Miroku se había decidido en dejar atrás a su adorada esposa y todo lo que significaba esa fallida relación.

* * *

Ponzu estaba frente a su espejo en los camarines mientras intentaba descifrar el mensaje que contenía la nota cuando recibió una llamada que le reconforto

― ¿Que tal tu presentación? ― Preguntaba una voz suave

― Bien, increíble… ¿Y la tuya que tal salio todo? ― Respondía

― Cariño, sé que no está todo bien pero ese es tu sueño y debes seguir adelante hasta que tu corazón decida que es tiempo de dejar todo atrás, mírame a mí pese a todo soy feliz con esos pequeños momentos…

"¿Pon ya estas lista amor?"

"Si, ya voy… espera unos segundos"

"Es esa bailarina, verdad… Pon no necesitamos dramas de telenovela por favor"

"Ya, ya… dame un segundo"

…. Caray no sabia que era inoportuna, lo dejamos para mi regreso… ¿O tienes una gira?

― No San, es Hisoka, sabes como se pone cuando tenemos que partir

― Aha… y yo soy Blanca Nieves

― No, eres Clara del Cascanueces ― Decía antes de estallar en risas

― Ja Ja Ja, muy gracioso eres la reina de las bromas ― Respondió con evidente ironía

― Bien nos vemos a tu regreso cuídate… Te quiero

― Yo a ti

Al cortar la llamada sintió que su querida amiga y gran confidente estaba algo afectada por las palabras de Hisoka, para todos era sabido que no se llevaban bien, pero San era algo más discreta.

* * *

 _15 de septiembre 2009_

Sango se encontraba recostada en una reposadera de azotea común de su edificio, miraba el anaranjado sol del atardecer algo sola, la vida de casada no era la maravilla que se había imaginado en el altar, Bankotsu estaba terminando su carrera por lo que eran una joven pareja que disfrutaba las bondades de no tener niños, pero mientras llevaba las manos a su estomago pensaba por cuánto tiempo más esperarían a formar su familia, quizás la situación económica no les acompañaba en ese momento ya que ella mantenía su pequeño apartamento, su teléfono descansaba sobre su pecho mientras ella mantenía la vista en el maravilloso atardecer.

Atrás habían quedado los días en que compartía dulces y juegos con sus amigas y las tardes junto a su novio, hoy era la esposa de un futuro gran empresario o eso le comentaban, pero sola, esperando que su exitosa carrera terminará mucho antes que la de él, quizás por una parte era bueno, tendrían niños y serian una hermosa familia.

Recostada en una vieja reposadera abandonada en la azotea de un edificio en un barrio poco seguro pero asequible para una pareja joven, que ella llamaba con cariño su nidito de amor, en su interior sentía que podía pasar cien años y podría seguir en ese lugar con hijos y Ban a su lado… con la luna sus ojos se cerraban lentamente mientras soñaba con un cuento de hadas feliz.

* * *

 _20 de septiembre_

Hilde estaba feliz con su relación, desde que lo confesaron en la boda de San y de recibir el ramo de la novia sus caminos estaban más enlazados que nunca la familia Maxwell y la Schbeiker se sienten complacidas con la noticia de que estaban juntos por lo que era un edilicio romance, la verdad no proyectaban más allá de lo que podían ver, no buscaban una familia ni casarse, ellos querían tomarse las cosas con más calma que San, pensaban que de esa manera podía durar más.

Amanda la madre de Duo siempre les aconsejaba que antes de dar un paso lo meditaran con cautela y que no cometiera los errores que ella cometió ya que solo buscaba la felicidad de sus hijos.

* * *

Videl terminaba otra sesión intensa en el gimnasio, un poco de entrenamiento la apartaba de los comentarios de sus padres con respecto a que Hilly pronto dejaría el hogar familiar y emprendería su propio camino , no era algo que le molestara pero la hacían parecer una solterona de veinte años incapaz de poder salir de la casa de sus padres.

Los estudios y un trabajo de medio tiempo no le dejaban mucho tiempo para su vida social, además desde que Sango y Ponzu tenían carreras demandantes casi no las veía lo que limitaba sus posibilidades de salir y conocer a alguien, terminar su carrera era su prioridad el amor podía esperar un par de años más.

Sus objetivos nublaban un poco su percepción ya que de notar lo que sucedió a su lado podría ver a l chico que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Siempre le contemplaba con admiración, era un galán de esos que intentaban ser el caballero de brillante armadura con los que toda chica soñaba en su infancia, un hombre perfecto casi tanto como "Ken", si esa era la mejor definición para Shapna todo un quen en busca de su Barbie.

Nadie sabe lo que le depara el futuro y quizás Videl tenga un poco de ese encanto soñador que había acompañado a la bailarina alguna vez. Videl la nueva princesa del cuento de hadas próximo a escribirse.

* * *

 _20 de noviembre 2009_

Pokkle intentaba concentrarse en el trabajo, no deseaba saber de citas dobles o citas a ciegas que sus amigos y familia intentaban armarle para el, no tenia suerte en el amor y no era que no deseara poner de su parte era simplemente que aun no llegaba esa mujer a su vida o quizás ya había encontrado el amor en otro lado, lo que podía ser lógico, pero no se inquietaba aún había tiempo aún tenía mucho camino por delante, no deseaba terminar como muchos de sus clientes odiando a quien alguna vez prometió amar por siempre.

Si su padre había encontrado el amor después de diez años viudo cuando conoció a su madre doce años menor, el aun tenia esperanza en el amor, pero el momento mantener funcionando el bufete de abogados que le había costado a su padre era su prioridad

* * *

 _30 de noviembre 2009_

En un elegante teatro de la ciudad se presentaba " _El lago de los cisnes"_ que contaba con Sango Yamada como primera bailarina. Las butacas estaban llenas algunos de los bailarines contemplaban a la audiencia entre las cortinas emocionados y no era para menos su compañía era una de las mejores, pero siempre está el temor de no llenar el teatro y de fallarle a la audiencia.

Sango no se acercó no necesitaba ver quien estaba presente, sonreía al recordar que cuando era una niña también hacía lo mismo, con un tono de voz suave mientras elongaba un poco les hablo

― Tranquilos, todo va a salir bien, además sus seres amados están aquí ― decía sonriendo

― ¿Y tu esposo San estara aqui? ― preguntaba una chica joven y tímida

― No lo se, me ha visto interpretar este papel tantas veces que no se si venga, además tiene mucho trabajo y el terminar sus estudios es la prioridad ahora ― respondía con dulzura

Sango sabía que Ban no la acompañaba a una presentación desde que estaban en la escuela, ella sentía que cada dia se estaban alejando poco a poco.

Durante la presentación Sango miró discretamente a la audiencia y como era de costumbre el no estaba presente, pese a que le afectaba un poco tenía que disimular por el bien de todos.

Una vez terminada la presentación al camarín le llegó un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que sin duda le sacaron una sonrisa ya que creía saber de quién venía pero fue una grata sorpresa al leer la nota

"Un hermoso cisne blanco y un cautivante cisne negro, en la representación de la mejor bailarina del mundo… mi amada esposa"

Pese a no poder acompañarla en ese momento había enviado un hermoso ramo de rosas para ella. Esos pequeños detalles le recordaban que su relación podía importarle y que ella podía intentarlo un poco más.

* * *

 _18 de diciembre 2009_

Tras una agotadora gira Ponzu llegó a su apartamento y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama deseaba dormir unas cuantas horas antes de retomar su vida donde la había dejado pausada antes de esos veinte días de gira local. Ver a su familia y pasar las fiestas con ellos era lo que más añoraba, además ver la presentación navideña de la compañía " _Dream"_.

Tras unas horas de sueño se levantó para recoger la correspondencia que había ignorado al entrar, entre algunas cartas de facturas ya canceladas había una carta en un sobre color rosa que le llamo la atención, solo traía escrita su dirección en una letra un tanto apresurada que le costó reconocer, al abrirla no necesito leerla solo basto ver la caligrafía que pese a los años podía reconocer, simplemente la arrugó formando una bola y llamó a la única persona que podía en esa circunstancia

― Te necesito… por favor ― dijo con la voz entrecortada

― ¿Estás en casa?

― Si

Tras un par de minutos quizás media hora su mejor amiga llego hasta su puerta, quizás no vestía glamorosamente pero era esa persona especial que Ponzu necesitaba en ese preciso momento.

Ponzu le mostró la carta y fue Sango quien la leyó sin pronunciar palabra alguna, luego hurgó en el refrigerador de la chica extrayendo algunas cosas, tomó a su amiga de un brazo y la hizo subir hasta la azotea junto a un par de cervezas bajo el brazo y un bote de helado.

― ¿Porque te quiero tanto? ― preguntaba Ponzu mientras colocaba música en su teléfono móvil

― Por que soy quien te conoce mejor que nadie ― respondía dándole una botella

Juntas bebieron un sorbo antes de que Sango sacara la carta de su bolsillo y ante la mirada de su amiga le prendió fuego para hacer que las cenizas del pasado se marcharan con el viento, en una pequeña señal o rito de que el pasado se quedara donde estaba lejos de ella.

Bailaron, cantaron, comieron helado derretido y bebieron cerveza tibia, pero por sobre todo rieron como no hacían hace mucho, eran libres por una tarde mientras el sol daba paso a la luna, mientras las luces de la ciudad se encendían, ellas jugaban tomadas de las manos a girar lo más rápido que podían hasta que se dejaron caer en el suelo de concreto frío.

Con la respiración evidentemente agitada ambas miraban la primera estrella de la noche, tomadas de la mano pidieron un deseo tal como se los había enseñado la madre de San

Ponzu miró a su lado y vio como simultáneamente su amiga le devolvía la mirada en se preciso momento, sabía que algo debía agradecerle a esa mujer y eso fue la decisión de tener hijos con su padre, lo que era de ella esos días no lo sabría jamás Sango había quemado la carta.

― ¿Estas mejor? ― preguntó la bailarina

― Si ahora si, sabes cuando vi su caligrafía y leí ese "hija", no quise seguir sabia lo que deseaba y no, no estoy dispuesta a leer lo que deseaba

― A grandes rasgos te podría decir que solo quería felicitarte por tu éxito y que deseaba saber de ti y tu hermano

― Bien nada nuevo ― decía algo dolida

― Ya, está bien… Sabes vendrá la abuela Malia por las fiestas seria bueno que la pasemos juntos… Pon hace dos años que no la pasas con nosotros a Hizoka no le importará pasar un par de noches con tu familia

― Si, eso creo

― Pon tendremos tan ilustre visita, no puedes faltar ― decía alzando el dedo meñique

― No fallare, lo prometo ― respondió alzando el dedo de su amiga

Ponzu al comprometerse con Sango a asistir a la fiesta estaba sentenciando de por vida si llegaba a fallar, también reconocía que la visita de la abuela era un acontecimiento único, la mujer más longeva de la familia Waiholua, no solía salir de casa para las fiestas y si hacía el honor de presentarse en casa de sus nietos había que ir a rendirle respetos.

* * *

 _22 de diciembre 2008_

Un hombre de edad madura se dirigía a los colaboradores en la ya tradicional cena del bufete, junto a él su amada esposa, hijos y nietos feliz de poder, por un año más celebrar el éxito de todos.

Miroku pese a todo no paraba de textear a la niñera que se encargaba de su hijo, no era habitual de el dejarlo con una niñera per dado que su hermana estaba presente en la cena no le quedó otra opción, pero una cálida mano se posó sobre la suya interrumpiendo su mensaje y con un " _estara bien"_ susurrado al oído Miroku comprendió que en ese momento alguien más requería de su atención.

Inuyasha recibió la cátedra de su abuelo con respecto a los hijos ya que era el tercer año de su segundo matrimonio ya era hora de tenerlos, mientras este se excusaba que su hijo menor aun no le daba nietos tampoco, pero este último se excusó en que aun no encontraba a la mujer correcta. La excusa usada frecuentemente por Pokkle era que no deseaba equivocarse como Inuyasha y al parecer a su padre le complacía esa explicación.

* * *

 _24 de diciembre 2009_

Durante la cena familiar la abuela no podía evitar mirar a las chicas que se habían sentado juntas, pequeños recuerdos le traían nostalgia. Tras la cena llamó a ambas a un rincón

― Ustedes son muy unidas… al igual que Vaitiare y Leilani, ustedes dos tienen un lazo especial jamas dejen que alguien lo destruya

― Sí abuela… ― respondian las mujeres

Una vez todos dormidos las chicas salieron al jardín, era una helada noche, pequeños copos de nieve de dejaban caer con suavidad, juntas contemplaron el cielo pensando que era lo que quería decir la abuela Vaitiare y Leilani eran las mejores amigas hasta que… hasta que Vaitiare encontró a alguien más y abandonó a su familia desde ese dia Leilani no volvió a saber de ella

― ¿Crees que es parte de mi adn? ― preguntaba temerosa Ponzu

― No, creo que Vaitiare simplemente creyó estar enamorada y cuando conoció el verdadero amor lo apostó todo por el

― Eso no me anima San

― Creo que eres una gran chica que jamás harás lo que ella, no le justifico el dejar a sus hijos estuvo mal pero al menos no nos separo ― decía levantándose y recogiendo un poco de nieve

― SI tienes razón ― decía mientras le llegaba una bola de nieve en el rostro ― ¡Hey! ― respondió tomando uno también

Jugaron con la nieve como niñas entre risas y como era de costumbre se tendieron en el suelo que esta vez era una capa de nieve mientras esta caía en sus helados rostros

― Por ti… ― decía Ponzu

― ¿Eh?

― Por ti… la verdad que es por ti que tengo fuerzas cada día para continuar, tu fuiste quien más me contuvo cuando esto ocurrió, papa estaba devastado y tía Mito, bueno aun es muy joven pero tu fuiste esa contención que necesite y creo que aun lo necesito, creo que tu eres la mas fuerte de nosotras dos

― Sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti… eso hacen las amigas… las mejores amigas dan la vida por la otra

― Gracias significa mucho para mi ― decía Ponzu al borde de las lágrimas

Sango ante la tensión del momento tomó un poco de nieve de su costado y se lo colocó a su amiga en su cara, ante lo que ambas estallaron en risas

Ambas tenían un sentimiento en común una amistad que era imposible romper pasara lo que pasara y eso Malia quien las contemplaba con prudente distancia lo sabía y añoraba que se mantuviera tal cual.


	3. Una hermosa coincidencia

_**Una hermosa coincidencia**_

 _05 de septiembre 2015_

Ponzu terminaba la clase sin mayores inconvenientes,aunque consideraba que ser maestra de primaria sería mejor ya había tomado una decisión, miro por la ventana del salón recordando viejos tiempos quizás era que se cumplía casi una década de haber recorrido esos salones con sus amigas. Sin intención su mirada se fue al maestro de deportes dando un gran suspiro al verle, le habían dicho que no tardaría en superarlo pero no era verdad se sentía fracasada hasta creía que llevaba un cartel de idiota en su frente, sintió ganas de llorar pero se contuvo ella era fuerte y pese a todo se levantaría de este traspié eso era un hecho. Busco en el bolsillo de su delantal aquella vieja nota escrita en una servilleta, al deshacer los pliegues y leerla una vez mas la esperanza de que quizás podría encontrar a su gran amor volvía a ella, debía caer un par de veces para por fin encontrar a ese alguien especial. Tomo sus cosas antes de abandonar el salón y dirigirse a la próxima clase.

En el pasillo se cruzó con Hanzo pero no le causó el más mínimo temor, quizás su mantra daba resultado, sintió como él se detuvo a su espalda pero no volteo, no nuevamente, solo siguió caminando hasta el salón de maestros en busca del libro de clases del siguiente curso. no necesitaba explicaciones ni excusas vacías, la cuestión era que el amor se había terminado y ante eso no hay más remedio que el fin.

* * *

Videl terminaba otra agotadora jornada de trabajo y lo único que deseaba era salir a tomar un café con sus queridas amigas, lamentablemente Hilde se encontraba de turno en el hospital y Ponzu tenia reunión de maestros en donde tendría que verle la cara al patán de Hanzo, en cuanto a Sango tenía una presentación la siguiente semana, por lo que decidió ir por ese café sola, la vida en pareja le estaba pasando la cuenta ya que no era el idilio que ella esperaba, Shapna era un gran tipo pero su trabajo y su cuidado personal le quitaba demasiado tiempo y últimamente casi no se veían parecía más un noviazgo oculto de quinceañeros que una relación de pareja que ya tenían casi treinta años.

Se detuvo en una pequeña cafetería que le pareció agradable no deseaba ir donde los Maxwell, entró en el recinto sin mayores expectativas, pidió un mokaccino expresso y se dispuso a revisar los periódicos en su teléfono intentando olvidar los inconvenientes en su vida y la falta de compromiso de parte de quien era la persona que compartía su cama cada noche.

No noto en que momento el se sentó a su lado, lo que sí, fue cuando le tapó la pantalla con su mano causando la molestia de Videl

― ¿Quien te crees? ― Decía al hombre

― No fue mi intención… es que pensé que eras alguien más ― Decía avergonzado el hombre, levantándose de la barra

Videl le miró con sorpresa y algo en ella se estremeció

― No, por favor quédate, te invito a un café ― Decía algo nerviosa

― Me quedaré solo si tu aceptas ser mi invitada ― Decía con una sonrisa el hombre

Videl y el hombre de cabello negro comenzaron una conversación que se extendió por gran parte de la tarde olvidándose del mundo que los rodeaba, en ese momento solo importaban ellos dos. Videl no podía creer que todo se había dado por un simple café

― Ah, mi nombre es Gohan, perdona lo distraído y torpe que soy ― decía con una sonrisa algo boba, pero que cautivo a Videl

― El mio es Videl ― decía extendiendo su mano

Gohan tomó la mano de Videl y en lugar de estrecharla le beso causando gran sorpresa en la chica de los ojos celestes y provocando que se estremeciera como no lo hacia hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

 _07 de septiembre 2015_

― Duo, mi amor hay cena en casa de tu hermana ― decía una suave voz

Duo hizo una mueca de desagrado, ante tal anuncio de su adorada esposa

― ¿Amor tenemos que ir?

― Es tu hermana cariño ― Decía entrando con un bebé en sus brazos ― y ya sabes como se pone cuando cancelamos, además ya no tenemos más excusas amor

― Lo se, se exactamente como se pone la fierecilla, de seguro ese engreído quiere presumir su nueva adquisición ― decía algo agotado ― No se como San sigue con él pese a los años

― Quizás ellos se aman a su manera ― Decía besando tiernamente la frente de su esposo

― Hilly… te amo tanto o más que antes ― Decía a lo que ella le respondió con un yo también antes de llevar al bebe a su habitación

Hilde y Dou llevaban cinco años casados, tenían un hijo de cuatro años y una pequeña bebé de tres meses ambos eran médicos aunque Hilde trabajaba de medio tiempo para cuidar de sus pequeños. eran una hermosa familia

* * *

Un poco de pop suave mezcla de música de cuatro décadas mezcladas en un reproductor de música conectado al estéreo de una ecléctica sala digna de una revista de decoración. Mientras en la cocina una suave voz cantaba entre ágiles movimientos culinarios y sonrisas sin motivos aparentes solo una simple felicidad

― Ban la cena está lista ― decía Sango algo cansada, contemplando su

― Bien amor, gracias no esperaba menos de mi hermosa esposa ― Decía besando su frente

― Yo me ire a arreglar para recibir a los invitados, Ban ― Decía caminando hacia la habitación ― Ah! y por favor no cambies la música por favor

― OK ― Respondió apartando su dedo del reproductor

Sango no entendía porque su esposo había planeado esta cena si no tenían nada que contar, otra vez había intentado tener un bebé y otra vez había sido en vano, Hilde y Duo les llevaban la delantera por dos en cinco años de matrimonio y ellos que estaban ad portas de cumplir los diez eran incapaces siquiera ponerse de acuerdo en la opción de adoptar un niño.

Durante la cena Bankotsu dio la noticia que para su décimo aniversario ellos renovaran sus votos matrimoniales, ante la expectación de la familia y amigos y de la misma castaña. Pero quien causó más incertidumbre fue el hermano menor de esta quien hizo un gran anuncio

― Familia Rin y yo nos casaremos en un mes ― Decía feliz el chico

― Déjame ver hermanito, te casaras con apenas veinte años ― Decía Duo

― ¿Está embarazada? ― Preguntaba directamente Bankotsu

― No, no lo está… chicos por favor ― Respondía nervioso el chico

― Mamá, Papá están en presencia de un hombre muerto ― Comentaba Duo en tono de burla

― Duo por favor ― Irrumpe Hilde al ver con la atención perdida que Sango miraba a Kohaku

― Amor, Sesshomaru lo asesinara por haber tocado a su princesa

― Permiso ― Decía incomoda Sango retirándose de la mesa seguida por sus tres amigas

Sango salió al balcón del apartamento y encendió un cigarrillo para intentar ahogar el dolor que sentía por toda esa situación, aunque ese cigarrillo no pudo hacer mucho por ella y las lágrimas caían una y otra vez. se sentía sola y triste hasta que sintió un tierno abrazo grupal, que en una pequeña parte le reconfortaba

― San tranquila todo estará bien, creo que si dejas tu carrera quizás…

― No, ya no mas lo asumí soy infertil que mas da ― Interrumpia a Videl ― Me quedaré con mi con carrera

― Entendemos y si esa es tu decisión también la apoyaremos ― Decía Hilde mirando a las otras dos mujeres quienes asintieron

Sango apagó el cigarrillo y se limpió las lágrimas luego le dio una dulce sonrisa a sus amigas. Sus amigas de la infancia y sus hermanos darles sobrinos a los que amar y consentir, sintió que poco a poco olvidaría aquella ilusión que ya la había abandonado a ella.

― Bien que tienen de nuevo para contarme ― Decía con una pequeña sonrisa

― Nada nuevo creo que me cambiare de escuela ― Decía Ponzu ― No puedo seguir viendo a Hanzo… eso duele

― Pon deja de huir… dejaste tu pasión por el miserable de Hisoka y ahora quieres dejar lo que más te gusta hacer por el imbecil de Hanzo…. no seas una tonta - decía Sango con firmeza

― Es verdad Pon te fuiste de la banda por Hisoka, pero no fue por algo que tu hicieras, simplemente fue él quien te falló y ahora quieres abandonar todo por un sujeto que no lo merece, eso esta mal. Pon esas cosas pasan siempre, cariño y vuelves a tener otra relación sentimental harás lo mismo, es decir te pasarás la vida huyendo

― No claro que no ― Decía cabizbaja

― Bien y ¿qué hay de la esposa feliz? ― Decía Sango mirando a Hilde

― Nada, solo trabajo y los niños ― Respondía algo cansada

― Y…. la gemela dos

Videl hizo un gesto de incomodidad, luego miro a las personas que se encontraban en la mesa, entre ellas su novio Shapna, antes de formar un pequeño círculo a su alrededor con sus amigas

― Conocí a alguien en una cafetería, es algo torpe pero creo que es un gran sujeto, se llama Gohan

― ¿Cual es su apellido? ― Preguntaba intrigada Ponzu abriendo su cuenta de redes sociales

― No lo se por favor…. ¿Pon que haces?

― Solo quería indagar un poco más sobre el… miren que suerte solo hay dos Gohan

― Déjame ver Pon ― Decía Videl como una niña ― Si es el

― Bien aquí dice que es constructor y boxeador aficionado…. oh….

― Oh, ¿que?... Pon ¿qué ocurre?

Ponzu sonríe con malicia

― Está solo, terminó su última relación hace seis meses

― ¿Y cómo sabes tanto tu? - preguntaba Sango

― Prehistórica San, querida su cuenta es pública... ― Decía mostrándole el teléfono ― San existe esto que son las redes sociales

― Y a mi que con ello, sabes que estoy bien con mi teléfono ― Decía mostrando un antiguo teléfono de botones

― San cariño las cámaras VGA pasaron de moda al menos hace... no se... unos ocho años ― Decía Videl entre risas

― Jajaja... rían cuanto quieran, pero mi teléfono aun funciona para mí ― Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Tras unos minutos riendo y revisando la cuenta del hombre en cuestión salió Shapna en busca de su mujer, luego se retiró Ponzu dejando solo a la familia de Sango en casa, el señor "Sol" (apodo puesto por las gemelas hacía mucho tiempo) con una seriedad que no era común en el miraba a su hijo menor esperando que le comentará el real motivo por el cual se casaría con Rin Taisho, Kohaku se sentía como un niño siendo regañado por sus padres no comprendía por qué sus razones no eran escuchadas

― Papá ya te lo he dicho ¡NO SEREMOS PADRES!

― No se te critica pero no deseo que ese hombre de mal carácter me cuente en su particular forma que su hija lo hará abuelo

― Sabes no soy un niño y no necesito esta clase de sermones ― Decía levantándose de la mesa

― Ahora entiendo lo mal educada que es San en ocasiones ― Decía Bankotsu recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte de su esposa

Sango se levantó de la mesa y siguió a su hermano quien se encontraba en el balcón, le contempló con dulzura antes de tomar el paquete de cigarrillos que se encontraba en la mesita de la terraza

―¿Quieres un cigarrillo? ― Preguntó encendiendo uno

― Claro ― Le respondió el chico mirando por sobre el hombro

― Yo también quiero uno ― Decía Duo

Se encontraban los tres chicos Sango con su vista al ventanal de entrada y sus hermanos a espalda de esta, sorbian de sus cigarrillos coordinadamente y en el más absoluto silencio hasta que Kohaku lo interrumpió

― No lo se

― Uhmm ― Exclamaron al unísono sus hermanos

― No sabemos si seremos padres y para ser sincero me aterra enfrentarse a su padre y ella también le teme, por eso creemos que es la mejor solución a nuestro problema ― Se sinceró el chico

― Pero si no la amas cometerás el error más grande de tu vida, debes pensar que el matrimonio es un asunto serio y es una decisión que se toma con madurez ― Decía Duo

― La amo, amo a Rin mas que a nadie en esta vida y no deseo hacerle daño ni mucho menos quiero que sufra por mi causa ― Decía preocupado

― Kohaku ― Decía Sango apagando su cigarrillo en el cenicero y sentándose en una de las sillas ― ¿Porque no toman unas románticas vacaciones?, piensalo toman unas vacaciones desconectados en algún paraíso romántico, lo piensan con calma y si el matrimonio es para ustedes volverán casados y quizás con un hijo en camino - decía Sango siendo mirada con detención por sus hermanos

― Toma el consejo Kohaku, no creo que recibas otro comentario así de romántico de una mujer que solo vive para bailar ― Decía Duo abrazando a Kohaku y extendiendo un brazo a su hermana

* * *

Videl se encontraba observando en su teléfono celular la imagen de aquel hombre que sin pensarlo le había robado algo más que unos minutos, su habitación se encontraba casi en silencio salvo por la respiración de su novio, no podía evitar pensar en como terminaría todo, siempre critico a Sango por estar en una relación sin amor y ahora ella ¿Acaso se estaba comportando de la misma manera?, un escalofrío la recorrió erizando su piel, dejó el teléfono a un lado y se levantó en dirección al baño, abrió la llave de agua en el lavamanos y se lavó la cara mirándose al espejo, pero en realidad a quien miraba era al hombre que se reflejaba en él y por fin lo comprendió, era mas fácil decir algunas cosas pero era muy difícil llevar a cabo la acción. le contemplo con nostalgia antes de meterse en la cama y disponerse a dormir.

* * *

La noche avanzaba y Ponzu volvía a humedecer su almohada con las lágrimas que se contenían de todo el día, intentando no ser escuchada por los dos hombres que más la amaban en la vida, lo último que necesitaba era angustiar a su padre o a su hermano de dieciséis años. Volver a la casa de su padre no era un fracaso recordaba que ya había vivido esa experiencia una vez antes, sabía que el camino para sanar su corazón era largo. En su habitación había posters rasgados de algunas bandas que admiraba además de un marco de fotografía vacío que alguna vez guardó el recuerdo de la banda y de una chica totalmente distinta a la que era hoy, recordaba que una vez un padre de la escuela le había reconocido pero ella hábilmente había negado ser ella.

Hoy volvía a la soledad y al desamor, pero esta vez no podría huir y borrar todo el pasado con un cambio de look y de vida ya no ahora tenía responsabilidades

* * *

 _10 de octubre 2015_

Miroku terminaba otra jornada de pasion con Shima, su novia desde hacía seis años, su relación no era perfecta pero quizás el sexo era una de las cosas que podían estar bien además de ser casi una madre para Shippo. El fantasma de su ex esposa no dejaba de atormentarlo, le costaba reconocer que aún le amaba.

Por la mañana…..

― Miroku amor ― Decía con una voz suave ― ¿Me acompañas a una función?

― ¿Función de que Shimma? ― Preguntaba levantándose y vistiéndose

― Una de ballet… amor tengo boletos para "El lago de los cisnes" ― Decía entusiasmada

― Bien vamos ― Decía algo incómodo

― Que bien, gracias ― Decía entre besos ― Gracias amor

― Lo que sea para hacerte feliz

Durante el día Miroku se hizo la idea de que tenía que ir a ver una aburrida obra en la que la protagonista se mataría a sí misma, el ya había visto la película, pero si Shimma quería ir la acompañaría, pese a que se aburriría.

Esa noche….

Shimma y Miroku entraron en el teatro para ver la obra, se sentaron y esperaron la función. Al salir los bailarines a escena Miroku no pudo evitar prestarle especial atención a "Odette", pese a ser la protagonista algo en la mujer le atraía, se sintió un tonto al recordar que solo le había pasado eso una vez y había sido con Koharu.

La obra terminó con el trágico final que Miroku esperaba pero no como presumía que era y le reconoció a Shimma que le había gustado la obra. Al momento de salir no boto el itinerario como era de esperar, lo guardo ya que en él estaba el nombre de los actores y en especial el del "cisne blanco", aquella mujer que lo había cautivado

"Sango Yamada"

* * *

Kohaku se había embarcado en una romántica aventura por París junto a su novia Rin, esperando que un tiempo a solas y lejos de su temible padre les ayudará a plantearse su nueva vida.

En cuanto a la familia Maxwell las cosas seguían su curso el matrimonio de cuentos de hadas de Duo y Hilde seguía irradiando su amor a los demás y el de Sango seguía su exitoso ascenso, pero aunque Travis o mejor conocido como el "señor Sol" y Amanda "la señora Luna" no hablaban sabían que Sango estaba en una cuenta regresiva para poder tener hijos. aunque para ser sinceros ellos habían tenido a Duo en los treinta y a Kohaku pasados los cuarenta, por lo que Sango aun podía ser madre.

* * *

Gon el hermano menor de Ponzu comenzaba a conocer a una niña dulce y algo extrovertida fanática de la música roquera y en especial de "The Jack's", eso lo sabía debido a que le había visto un estampado bordado a su bolso. El era todo lo opuesto a la chica, era tímido y no gustaba mucho de esa música aunque debía reconocer que tenía todos los discos de esa banda, un pensamiento rápido cruzó su mente al recordar que el los tenia y mas aun todos autografiados.

Gon busco en casa todo lo relacionado a esa vieja y extinta Banda inclusive en la habitación de Ponzu, encontrando una fotografía que por años estuvo en un marco que hoy se encontraba en el bote de basura.

― A…. Alluka - llamaba a la chica dos años menor

La chica se volteo y regalo una dulce sonrisa

― Hola, ¿tu eres el hermano de la maestra Freecss, verdad?

― Si la maestra Ponzu es mi hermana ― Decía con tristeza al ser solo reconocido por su hermana una vez más

― Genial, me gustan sus clase y no lo digo solo porque es tu hermana ― Decía sonriendo ― bueno y me voy

― Es… espera ― Dijo tomándole de su muñeca ― Pude notar que te gusta "The Jack´s" - decía sin soltarle

― Si, es mi banda favorita…. lastima que se separaron ― Respondió con nostalgia

― Si, bueno veras… te tengo un regalo ― Le decía entregándole un bolso de papel

Alluka se dispuso a revisar el contenido quedando perpleja al ver la discografía completa, además de algunas fotografías de la banda

― Como lo has conseguido ― Decía Alluka

― Bueno con el regreso de mi hermana a casa se deshizo de muchas cosas y entre ellas estaba todo esto ― Decía Gon

Alluka le beso tiernamente la mejilla antes de marcharse a su salón, para Gon nunca antes había sido tan útil que su hermana fuese músico en su juventud, no es que fuese vieja pero entre ambos habían diez ambos de diferencia.


	4. sobrevivir un año mas

**_Sobrevivir un año más_**

 _00:20 hrs_

 _01 de enero, 2016_

Sango se encontraba sentada en la terraza de su apartamento escuchando su música y fumando un cigarrillo tras otro, su familia se encontraba en reuniones familiares Kohaku con la familia de su futura esposa Rin y en cuanto a sus amigas Ponzu con su padre, hermano y tía, las gemelas con los padres de San y los Schbeiker ya que Mark y Miguel habían insistido en que "Sol y Luna" les acompañarán en sus fiestas, en cuanto por Bankotsu se encontraba fuera del país en una reunión de negocios en Francia y no volvería antes de mediados de Enero justo para la boda de Kohaku. Sango miraba las luces de esa fría noche sola, pero pese a ello no sentía que estuviera mal, por el contrario se sentía libre, solo esperaba "sobrevivir un año más" a ese matrimonio que era una simple fachada

* * *

En la residencia Kobayashi trataban a Kohaku como un príncipe, después de todo se casaría con la hija de Sesshomaru y pasaría a formar parte de su familia pese a que el padre no estuviera muy agradado que su hija se casara con el hijo de un hippie.

Inuyasha estaba con su esposa y sus tres hijos al igual que Miroku (Shimma su novia y "Shippo"), siendo el hijo del ojiazul quien hizo un comentario burlón a su tío molestando

― Tio Pokkle o mejor dicho niñera, ¿Este año conseguirás una novia?

― Mocoso mejor no te metas conmigo bien, además mi termino con Menchi es reciente ― se excusaba

― Claro, como tu digas tío, sabes morirás solo y amargado ― Decía el niño

― No moriré amargado, aun espero a ese alguien especial

― Shippo no molestes a tu tío el tiene un concepto muy romántico y hay que respetar sus ñoñerías

― Es lindo ser romántico como Miroku también se enamoro de mi y eso fue fulminante, ¿verdad amor? ― Decía Shimma

― Claro amor ― Respondió distraído

Miroku no era un hombre romántico ni mucho menos un príncipe azul, pero debía reconocer que quizás moría por ser "Sigfrido", sacudió la cabeza al pensar en todas y cada una de las estupideces que había cometido desde que había asistido a esa tonta obra, recordaba que había aparecido en la academia de la mujer y desde la distancia la veía entrar, su corazón se acelera al recordar el volver a verle, le parecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo e incluso más hermosa que su antiguo gran amor.

― Estás algo distraído ― Le comento Inuyasha sacándolo de sus pensamientos

― No, estoy bien ― Respondía saliendo al jardín a fumar un cigarrillo

― Creí que lo habías dejado ― Le contaba su amigo saliendo tras el

― Es eléctrico ― Respondió Miroku recordando que ella fumaba muchísimo

Pensó que un buen regalo podría ser uno de esos aparatos para que dejara de dañar su frágil cuerpo, inexplicablemente sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado ese día ,estar juntos... Ella, Shippo y el cómo una familia.

* * *

 _23 de abril 2016_

Era una noche de chicas en la que Sango se encontraba algo molesta, se notaba por el resonar de sus uñas en la mesa del bar mientras movía su mano dejándolas caer una tras otra, sus amigas no podían parar de verlo en el más completo silencio, la tensión duró hasta que la castaña decidió salir del bar a fumar un cigarrillo. en ese instante Videl y Ponzu volcaron sus miradas a la chica que quizás podía saber la causa del enojo de su amiga, pese a que ambas lo intuían querían la comprobación de la gemela

― Juro que esta vez no es mi culpa ― Decía alzando las manos

― ¿Entonces que le causa tal molestia?

― No me digas que... ― Decía Videl alarmada

― Así es, se lo contaron a la familia esta mañana, Sol y Luna están felices pero San... San no, aunque Ban simplemente le abrazó y él dijo que comprarían un gato ― Decía Hilde alarmada

Mientras las chicas conversaban en su mesa, en unas mesas de distancia se encontraba otro grupo de amigos.

― Inuyasha te digo que le vi en la tienda ― Decía Pokkle

― Y como esta esa infeliz... no me digas que desea mis calzoncillos también ― Decía molesto

― No lo se la vi a la distancia, ni loco me acerco a la dama Ogro ― Decía con cierto temor

― Lo importante es que Inuyasha es feliz con su esposa, además estamos aquí para celebrar al abuelo ― Decía Miroku

Sesshomaru no estaba muy agrado que su hija fuese madre tan joven, el sabia que la llegada de Rin a su vida fue anticipada e inesperada, pero hasta la llegada de Kagura habían sido solo ellos dos y ahora se le había alejado de casa, a pesar que sabia que aun tenia a su pequeño no se acostumbraba a no tener a su hija cerca.

Miroku se volteo para llamar a la camarera cuando le vio salir por la puerta, su corazón se aceleró y de sus labios se escapó una palabra "Odette", antes de salir tras la mujer. Sus amigos se quedaron mirando la escena sin comprender. Inuyasha pensó que se trataba de Koharu ya que jamás corría para encontrarse con Shimma. Miroku llegó a la entrada y la busco, pensando como no había notado la presencia de esa mujer. La encontró a unos pasos de la entrada fumando, Miroku sabía que fumaba mucho la había visto en más de una ocasión en su academia, se sentía un psicópata por espiarla pero lo que nacía en su pecho no lo sentía desde Koharu. Un fugaz recuerdo llegó a su mente, quizás era la vestimenta (chaqueta de cuero negra y jeans oscuros) o que le vio llorando sutilmente pero sus pasos lo guiaron. Se acercó con cautela para no alarmarla.

― Es una noche fría, ¿No lo cree? ― preguntaba encendiendo su cigarrillo eléctrico

― ¿Que edad tienes? ― preguntaba con el ceño fruncido ― no puedo creer que aun alguien intente….

― Iniciar una conversación con la excusa del clima ― decía dejando escapar una pequeña risita ― Lo se soy lo que los jóvenes llaman un looser ― dijo colocando su mano en la frente

― Jajaja... no te preocupes yo también estoy desactualizada ― apagando la colilla de su cigarrillo

― Disculpa mi intromisión señorita… ― Dijo Miroku sacando sus armas de galantería

― Señora Sango Yamada ― Respondía con tristeza

― Es casada ― dijo mirando a todos lados ― ¿porque una mujer tan bella se encuentra sola y triste si es felizmente casada?, no se supone que los dos primeros años de matrimonio son lo mas hermosos ― Agrego con nostalgia

― Si, eso creo... ― respondió haciendo una pausa y alzando la vista para intentar no llorar mas ― Sabes llevo casi diez años casada con un hombre que solo veo... no se una semana al mes cuando mucho ― Dejando ver un par de brillantes lágrimas

― Lo siento ― dijo quitando las lágrimas de su rostro ― sabes eres muy linda para sufrir tanto, el divorcio puede ser una buena opción créeme les dolerá menos a ti y tus hijos ― mientras daba un sorbo a su cigarrillo ― ten ― entregando uno a ella al ver que sacaba otro de su bolso - no destruyas tu belleza con esas cosas

― Gracias ― levantando la manga de su chaqueta dejando en evidencia los parches de nicotina ― Quizás esto sirva más que estas cosas y volviendo a nuestro tema no tengo hijos, no puedo ser madre por lo que mi carrera lo es todo para mi ― Dijo mientras las lágrimas volvían a asomarse por sus ojos

― Lo siento nuevamente ― decía mientras se arriesgaba a abrazarla

Increíblemente para ambos ella no rechazó el abrazo sino más bien lo respondió y se quedó escuchando el palpitar de aquel corazón, se sentía como una niña otra vez como si existiera la posibilidad de volver a enamorarse. El abrazo duró más de lo que ambos podían esperar y fue interrumpido por una llamada al teléfono de Sango, quien al sacarlo causó una leve risa en Miroku

― Sabes no veía esas cosas desde el 2005 creo ― Decía burlándose

― No seas un idiota como todos, aun funciona no veo el por qué desecharlo entonces ― decía algo molesta ― si estoy aquí afuera, si entro enseguida ― decía respondiendo la llamada ― bueno debo irme ― dijo alejándose del hombre

― Espera me darás el número de tu aparato primitivo ― Decía Miroku

― Bien anota ― Decía Sango dictando el número

" _No sufras por penas de amor adolescente"_ ― susurro pero ella ya no escuchaba

Miroku se quedo unos minutos más contemplando el nuevo contacto pensando como llamarle si por su nombre o por el nombre que él había conocido, dio un suspiro y lo guardó sin un nombre solo un emoji de corazón antes de entrar al bar una vez más. Dentro pudo ver a su "amiga" en el karaoke cantando con tres chicas más una vieja cancion de un grupo igual de viejo (Holler de Spice Girls)

― Que sexys no lo crees Miroku ― Dijo Inuyasha recibiendo un golpe de parte de este

― Recuerda que te casaste con mi hermana ― Decía molesto

― Es solo mi impresión o la voz de la chica de melena se asemeja a la del grupo "The Jack´s" ― Decía Sesshomaru ― recuerdo que Rin era fanática de esos sujetos

― Es verdad, se asemeja mucho ― decía Inuyasha con nostalgia ― lastima que se separaron, pero dicen que este año se reúnen pero sin la chica, creo que se casó y vive en Irlanda con su esposo y dos hijos

― Jajaja verdad que Inuyasha se quería casar con esa chica antes de Kagome ― decía Pokkle

― Tio, sabandija tonta... ― decía algo molesto Inuyasha ― era un amor platónico

― Claro como digas ― decía entre risas

La canción terminó y Sango le lanzo un beso a Miroku intentando pasar desapercibida, pero no fue así entre sus amigas y los amigos del hombre quienes de inmediato comenzaron a molestarlo. Cuando las chicas se sentaron en su mesa fue Ponzu quien rompió el silencio pero no con respecto a los temas anteriormente tratados, sino más bien con una pequeña confesión, extrajo de su billetera una pequeña y maltratada servilleta con el logo del bar y la desdobló para mostrar su contenido, las mujeres miraron con detención el escrito, era una pequeña nota

 _"Nos vemos en la torre de Tokio el 16 de octubre del 2016"_

― ¿Y bien?... ― decía algo expectante la mujer

― ¿Y bien que? ― preguntaba Videl ― ¿Que deseas saber?

― Que piensan ustedes, eso deseo saber

― ¿Hace cuanto la tienes? ― preguntaba Hilde al tiempo que Sango daba un brinco y revisaba su teléfono celular

― Hace diez años ― Decía bajando la cabeza

― Ir ― decía una voz masculina a su espalda

Ponzu se volteo y recibe un cálido beso en su mejilla al igual que Videl

― ¿Qué haces aquí amor? ― pregunto Hilde

― Pensé que si bebían, debía venir por ustedes ― decía abrazando a su esposa e intentaba ver con quién se texteaba su hermana

 _Miroku: "¿Quien es el?"_

 _Sango: "Celoso"_

― ¿Tu crees que debería ir? ― preguntaba ilusionada Ponzu

― Haz guardado esa nota por diez años, iras de todas formas ― respondía Duo

 _Miroku: "Quizas"_

 _Sango: "Es mi hermano"_

― Yo creo que es una soberana estupidez ― decía Sango apartando la vista de su móvil

 _Miroku: "Creí que era tu esposo"_

 _Sango: "No, él acaba de salir del país"_

― Sango no seas amargada y deja ese teléfono ― decía molesto arrebatándole el teléfono de las manos y viendo el último mensaje

 _Miroku: "Que bien entonces podemos volver a vernos, ¿Verdad?"_

Duo simplemente miró a su hermana quien le devolvió la mirada con cierto temor

mientras Miroku se llevó la mano a la frente al ver que había sido descubierto por el hermano de la mujer

― Yo creo que deberías ir, quizás sea ese alguien especial que tanto esperas ― decía Hilde

Sango revolvía su jugo algo nerviosa esperando que Duo le hiciera algún tipo de comentario, pero este no dijo absolutamente nada

― Si existe la posibilidad que las Spice Girls se reúnen este año para el aniversario de Wannabe... ― decía Videl

― Y los Rollings Stones están de gira nuevamente cualquier cosa puede pasar ― decía Duo ― este es un año de muchas novedades, ¿verdad Sango? ― decía mirando a su hermana

― Claro respondió nerviosa... aunque Victoria no volverá ― decía evitando el tema

― Quizás... o quizás acepte participar seria como en el 2007 y 2008, recuerdan chicas ― decía Hilde

― Claro, fue adorable cuando cantaron Mama y subieron a sus hijos al escenario...

La conversación tuvo un desvío que salvó a Sango pero ella sabía que Duo no olvida tan fácilmente por lo que asume que tendrían que hablar. Cuando salieron del bar Duo tomó la mano de su hermana y le susurro algo al oído

 _"Solo cuídate"_

Las palabras de Duo se quedaron en su cabeza por un par de días ya no le afectaba que su hermano menor sería padre antes que ella o el hecho de que jamás será madre, ahora simplemente pensaba en ese hombre tras los mensajes, jamas pensó en ser infiel no era parte de su crianza pese a que sus padres fueron Hippies la educaron con base en una relación monógama y eso significaba con Ban hasta... ¿hasta cuando? se preguntó a sí misma e intentó convencerse de la respuesta "hasta que la muerte nos separe", aunque eso pareciera una eternidad.

* * *

Ponzu le daba mil vueltas al asunto de la nota, Sabía que Duo tenía razón iría a ese encuentro pero el asunto era si ese hombre llegara también y como sabía que era un hombre, bueno eso lo suponía, pero lo que tenía claro era que debía salir de la casa de su padre, lo adoraba pero todo en ella le recordaba un difícil momento en su vida.

Sin darse cuenta tendida en su cama comenzó a armonizar, su voz sonaba tan melodiosa como en aquellos años, fue difícil para ella recordar cada uno de los acontecimientos que la llevaron a dejar el grupo, aún mantenía contacto al menos con Feitan a través de redes sociales siempre con la promesa de reencontrarse, una promesa vacía que jamás se concretaría.

Entre viejos recuerdos se quedó dormida, al parecer esa nota hacia algo más que mantener la esperanza de un cuento de hadas, traía de regreso a la banda, sus compañeros y por sobre todo a "Él".

Las coincidencias son simple casualidades, al menos eso se repetía Ponzu esa mañana cuando tomo el tren, estaba distraída leyendo una novela de misterio hasta que junto a ella se sentaron un padre y su hijo, hablaban de algo sin importancia para ella hasta que otro pasajero llamó su atención

― ¡Oh!... Genial eres el chico de "The Jack´s"

― Si... bueno veras no soy lo que se pueda llamar un chico, pero si ― respondía el hombre

Solo bastó ese comentario para que ella prestara atención en la voz del hombre, su corazón se aceleró y su estómago se sintió apretado y no era para menos pese a los años y vivir en la misma ciudad jamás se había topado en ningún lugar pero bendita su suerte se lo tenía que encontrar justo ese dia y mas aun con su hijo. Ponzu debía tomar la difícil decisión de bajar en la siguiente parada y esperar el siguiente o continuar su viaje arriesgándose a que la reconociera, se encontraba en ese dilema cuando para su desfortuna recibe una llamada de su hermano

― ¿Pon, papá pregunta si llevas contigo tu almuerzo ?

― Si si lo traigo, pero es un mal momento para hablar ― decía mientras el hombre se volteaba con una sonrisa ― bien nos vemos al rato, adiós - decía cortando la llamada

― ¿Ponzu Freeccs? ― preguntaba el hombre con alegría

― Perdón usted me confunde señor ― decía nerviosa

― No, se que volviste a tu color de cabello original (castaño claro) y ahora usas unas hermosas gafas pero estas mas linda que nunca ― decía besando su mano ― veo que aun usas la sortija

Ponzu se apresuró a quitarle la mano al notar que era verdad jamás se había quitado esa sortija que él le había obsequiado, sintió que ese era el momento de huir intentó levantarse de su asiento hasta que un pequeño de siete años la interrogó

― ¿Eres amiga de papá?

Ponzu miró al pequeño, sus ojos se comenzaron a colocar cristalinos y se le formó un nudo en la garganta, no sabía si contestar o quedarse en silencio, Hisoka le miro y ella a él esperando la respuesta pero al ver que el padre no la daría dio un gran suspiro antes de ser ella quien respondiera a la interrogante

― Si cariño fui una buena amiga de tu padre ― decía con cierta tristeza

― ¿Y de mamá? ― volvió a preguntar

Ponzu sentía que no podía contener las lágrimas, volvió a buscar la mirada del pelirrojo pero esta vez él miraba en otra dirección

― No, cariño... ― hizo una pausa para tomar aire ― no la conocí ― mintió

Cuando el tren se detuvo se levantó de su asiento, se despidió de los hombres y bajo lo más rápido que pudo, se sentó en uno de los asientos de andén y oculto su cara entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar. No veía a Hisoka desde hacía siete años, la edad del niño.

― San te puedo molestar ― preguntaba a su amiga al teléfono ― te agradezco, cariño te espero en la entrada de la estación y de de nuevo gracias San no quería molestar a las chicas

Durante el trayecto al apartamento de Sango, Ponzu no hablo nada se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada perdida, su amiga a ratos le miraba de reojos recordando que ese momento ya lo habían vivido. En un semáforo en rojo se decidió a tomar la mano de su acompañante y apretarla con fuerza, ese fue el primer momento en que Ponzu volteo a su amiga y le dio un gran abrazo que terminó cuando el sujeto detrás de ellas les informo que la luz había cambiado nuevamente.

Una vez en casa de Sango se tendió en el sofá mientras su amiga llegaba con un gran bote de helado de cereza, Ponzu contempló el bote de helado dando una suave sonrisa. Tras terminar el bote de helado las amigas se acomodaron para ver una película romántica. Sango acariciaba la cabeza de Ponzu recordando el primer momento en que eso ocurrió, el momento en que su madre los abandonó.

Al atardecer habían llegado las hermanas con Pizza, gaseosa y mas helado para poder pasar un rato agradable juntas. Sango miro con cierto recelo la comida pero accedió al recordar que ya había comido helado y pensó que salir de su estricta dieta un día no habría problemas, era una ocasión especial no todos los días recibía a sus amigas y sobrinos en casa. Las mujeres comieron y se distrajeron.

Entrada la noche se encontraba Sango mirando televisión en su habitación mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amiga quien entre sollozos intentaba descansar, recordaba aquella noche en que llegó a su casa contándole que su madre se había marchado. Ambos teléfonos estaban apagados la chica de ojos azules quería desconectarse del mundo pero no sin antes informar a su padre que pasaría la noche fuera de casa.

Por la mañana sentía que su cabeza le dolía, se volteo a ver a su compañera quien aún dormía, se preguntó cómo podía mantener una vida aparentemente feliz cuando en realidad quería morir cada día, Ponzu pensaba que era la mujer más valiente del mundo a diferencia suya que no era capaz de quitarse una simple sortija, sabiendo que cada promesa hecha a su persona jamás fue ni será cumplida. Se levantó y dirigió al baño para ver que tan mal se encontraba, al cruzar el armario de su amiga noto que aun guardaba el vestido con el que se había casado, sonrío al pensar que quizás las cosas no eran tan malas en su vida.

Se lavó la cara con abundante agua y luego pasó casi media hora en la ducha intentando disipar sus pensamientos, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo él volviera a su vida

― Pon el desayuno está listo ― decía una dulce voz del otro lado de la puerta

― Bien ― respondía pero pensar en los desayunos de San le daba cierto temor

En la mesa vio pan tostado, mermelada, granola y otras cosas que no son habituales en la dieta de su menuda amiga y por primera vez en años la vio comer en una cantidad normal

* * *

Miroku no paraba de ver su teléfono esperando un mensaje de quien era su nueva amiga, se desconcentraba con facilidad hasta que le llegó un golpe en la parte posterior de su nuca

― Hey... tierra llamando al enamorado ― decía Pokkle con una sonrisa

― No es eso... es solo un cliente quedó de devolverme la llamada y aun no lo hace ― decía distraído

― Quizás se arrepintió, descubrió que ama a su esposa y decidió que el divorcio era un error y serán felices corriendo por un lindo campo de flores ― respondía con sarcasmo

― ¿Bromeas verdad?, sabes que esas cosas no pasan

― Claro tu aun esperas que Koharu recapacite y decida jugar a la familia feliz contigo y Shippou

― No, ya te dije Shimma es la indicada, ella será la madre de mi hijo

― Claro y yo era el príncipe en el cuento de hadas de Menchi ― decía decepcionado

― Sabes deja de lamentarte por tu miseria ya llegara una mujer que te ame

― Claro... caerá del cielo verdad

― Quizás ― decía recordando a la chica del bar ― o quizás salga de algún cuento encantado

Pokkle miró con incredulidad a su amigo, Miroku era un amargado que no creía en el amor desde que Koharu se había marchado, por eso él llevaba los casos de divorcio que llegaban a la oficina, a diferencia de él que aún creía en el amor pese a su mala suerte en este ámbito de la vida, su padre había mantenido las esperanzas en el. Recordaba que cada año se repetía que este quizás sería su año, este quizás podría encontrar el amor que le era tan esquivo, solo necesitaba sobrevivir un año más


	5. El reencuentro

**_El reencuentro_**

 _18 de junio, 2016_

―Te agradezco el que hayas aceptado venir a esta cita ― Dijo un hombre con gafas de sol

― sé rápido no cuento con mucho tiempo, lamentablemente ― Tomando con delicadeza su mano

― ¿Como has estado?... ¿Gon ya tiene novia?... ¿tu padre rehízo su vida?

― Al punto por favor - respondió molestándose

― Si perdona es algo simple, solo quería saber si estas disponible para una peque...

― ¡No!... claro que no gracias - quitándole la mano

― Pon, por favor

― Fei... te quiero mucho, mas de lo que imaginas pero no gracias ― decía dando un suspiro ― mi vida esta bien como esta, soy feliz ¿para que arruinarla con temas del pasado? ― decía levantándose de su asiento

― Pon solo piensalo, es una y ya te prometo que jamas te volvere a molestar ― decía cuando la mujer le miró por sobre el hombro

― Solo no ― decía con frialdad

Ponzu salió rauda de la cafetería, sentía que eso había sido una emboscada para poder reunirse nuevamente con Hisoka, sintió algo de molestia pero se le pasó casi de inmediato cuando recibió una llamada de parte de su hermano menor, por fin después de tanto cortejar a la niña que le atraía ella le había concedido una cita.

* * *

― Sabías que la banda se reunirá ― decía feliz Alluka

― ¿Que banda? ― preguntaba Gon algo distraído

― The Jack´s, aunque las entradas tendrán un precio exorbitante ― decía desilusionada

Gon sintió una punzada en su interior al pensar en lo que Alluka le había contado

― Nada es imposible, quizas podamos conseguir entradas para ir al concierto ― decía algo nervioso

― Si quizás ― respondía la niña besando su mejilla

Tras irse Alluka, Gon se dispuso a llamar a su hermana para contarle la buena noticia y de paso consultarle si eran reales los rumores que circulaban en internet

― "No, bueno si, veras Feitan me contacto, pero le dije que no" ― responden al teléfono

― ¿Entonces no es real? ― preguntaba Gon

― "Al menos yo no participaré, no se si los demás, eso queda a su criterio"

― Ok. gracias te amo ― decía Gon cortando la comunicación

Aunque no le gustaba reconocer a veces le molestaba lo terca que podía ser su hermana, más si se trataba de Hisoka, pero sentía que esta vez Ponzu debía hacer algo por él, debía dejar su egoísmo y sus rabietas de niña mimada de lado, para poder hacer algo lindo por él y los chicos.

* * *

 _20 de junio, 2016 Bankotsu al teléfono_

― Lo lamento querida, pero esta oportunidad no la puedo perder

― Cariño porque trabajas tan lejos... sabes que aquí también podrías encontrar trabajo, ¿O será que el problema soy yo? ― decía Sango molesta

― Amor por favor, ese apartamento lo conseguimos con mi trabajo... ― decía haciendo una pausa ― ¿como esa el gato?

― Gata ― decía mirando por todos lados ― creo que salio, ya sabes como son van y vienen... _"como tu"_ ― decía entre susurros ― sabes debo ir a la academia, hablamos más tarde ― dijo sin ánimos

Sango corto la llamada sin esperar respuesta de su esposo, se recostó en el sofá y contempló la fotografía que se encontraba junto a ella pensando que jamas pensó que tendría un matrimonio a distancia, Bankotsu no era militar ni médico de campaña, de ser así lo entendiera y aceptara ser una esposa de ¿dos meses al año? pero Bankotsu era empresario un empresario que vivía en Italia, pese a que no sentía amor por él siempre se esforzó por que ese matrimonio funcionara. Su familia y amigos le decían que quizás tenía a alguien más en Italia pero Sango negaba sabía que su esposo era ambicioso pero jamás la engañaría no era de esa clase de personas, no le haría jamas lo que le hicieron a su madre o al padre de Pon siempre repetía eso, pero para él era importante llenar de comodidades a su esposa después de todo los primeros años fueron duros para ambos. Sango lloró al recordar que en ese tiempo ambos habían acordado no ser padres hasta que las cosas mejoraran, pero de eso habían pasado seis años y un apartamento enorme junto un gato era todo lo que tenia, ademas como olvidarse de su eterna compañera la soledad. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando tocaron a su puerta, Sango colocó un cojín en su cara para no escuchar el sonido pero quien tocaba no desistió por lo que no le quedó más remedio que salir y abrir. En la puerta se encontraba un niño con su gata en los brazos

― ¿Esta es su gata? ― preguntaba el niño entregándola

― Si... es mi gata, ¿Donde estaba?

― En casa pero mi "madrastra" ― decía moviendo sus dedos haciendo comillas en el aire ― no desea verla en casa y como papá está embobado con ella, bien así son los adultos ― decía con aire maduro

― Que mal ― decía Sango ― ¿Quieres un refresco? ― decía invitándolo a pasar

― Claro ― decía el niño ― ¡wooo!, tienes una consola de videojuegos, eres el adulto mas genial que conozco

― ¡Hee!... veras no soy algo así como un adulto cool, ni nada parecido ― decía saliendo de la cocina con el vaso con refresco ― es de mi esposo

― Entonces tu esposo es un adulto cool, no como mi papá ― decía el niño

― ¿Disculpa no eres de este piso verdad? ― decía sentándose a su lado

― No, yo vivo en el último piso junto a mi papá y en ocasiones con Shimma ― decía mirando la consola

― Ya veo entonces vives con tu padre y tu madrastra ― le decía tomando el control y entregándoselo al niño

― Gracias... no, Shima no es casada con papá, pero si se queda un par de noches a la semana ― decía jugando

― Entiendo, entonces el traer a Kirara era una excusa para poder salir de casa verdad

― Si bueno queria ir donde un amigo pero él se quedara en casa de sus abuelos por lo que no podíamos vernos, entonces como Shimma no quiere a mi amigita en casa le comente que saldría a buscar su casa ― decía sin quitar la mirada del juego

― Eres muy bueno, mis sobrinos no lo son tanto, serias un gran compañero de juegos para Kohaku

― ¿Tu esposo?

― No, claro que no, Kohaku es mi hermano menor ― decía riendo ― ¿Quieres comer algo?

― Claro, tengo algo de hambre ― decía el niño

― Pediré pizza y de postre helado, ¿Que te parece?

― Me gusta la idea ― le decía el niño entregando el segundo control

Las horas pasaron entre pizzas, gaseosas y helado. Sango por segunda vez en la semana se olvidó de su estricta dieta y sin darse cuenta la tarde se transformó en noche y su compañero de juegos se había quedado dormido hacía unos minutos, Sango se sentó en el piso a contemplar con ternura pensando que el pequeño de diez años podría ser su hijo, pero luego pensó que quizás sus padres le estaban buscando por lo que decidió llamar a conserjería para conseguir que le informará a los padres de "Shippo" que se encontraba en su apartamento.

Al cabo de unos minutos tocaron a su puerta, se trataba de una mujer alta de cabello castaño y algo molesta

― Vengo por mi hijo ― decía la mujer

― Tu debes ser Shimma, ¿Verdad? ― decía Sango parada en la puerta

― Si, vengo por mi hijo, mi esposo y yo estábamos preocupados por el ― decia la mujer

Sango le permitió el paso para que pudiera llevarse al niño a su casa, Shimma observó todo el lugar

― ¿Vives sola? ― pregunto con el ceño fruncido

― ¿Acaso eso importa? ― respondía molesta Sango

― Si, si importa... veras mi esposo es abogado y un mujer sola... no serás una clase de pe..

― ¡Eres una estupida!, sabes llévate a tu hijo y sal de mi casa ― decía molesta Sango

Una vez cerrada la puerta dio un golpe a esta sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su mano

* * *

 _22 de junio, 2016 Casa de Duo_

― Hilly amor ya están dormidos los niños ― decía saliendo de la habitación de sus hijos

― Que bien amor ― dijo besándole en la boca ― amor le iba a pedir a tu hermana si nos podía cuidar a los niños este fin de semana para tener una escapada romántica, ¿Qué te parece?

― Lo lamento Hilly amor este fin de semana tengo una junta importante ― decía lamentándose

― Esta bien amor, no te preocupes será para la próxima ― decía desilusionada

― Te amo ― le decía besando su frente

En las últimas semanas Duo estaba llegando tarde y siempre excusaba que se trataba de trabajo aunque Kohaku le repetía una y otra vez que quizás el correcto hermano mayor quizás tenia algo con alguien mas que no fuese su esposa a lo que ella había respondido que tenía mucho tiempo libre para ser un recién casado, _"mira a San ella lleva diez"_ , fue la inesperada respuesta de su cuñado sembrando una pequeña duda en la mujer.

No le seguiría, su madre le había dicho que eso jamas se hacía, si un hombre ya no te queria no habia forma de retener a tu lado hicieras lo que hicieras. Sintió ganas de llorar pero era fuerte además tenía hijos por lo que se tomaría la situación con más calma y esperaría antes de arruinar todo por la suposición de un hombre inmaduro.

Videl había comenzado una amistad con el hombre de la cafetería, se reunían después del trabajo a tomar un café, en ocasiones cenaban juntos y en otras salían al cine u otros pasatiempos. Tardes en las que sentía que su corazón se acelera más que cuando estaba con su _"eterno novio"_ , como era llamado por su familia. Videl no buscaba una relación, no aun, solo deseaba tomarse las cosas con calma esta vez.

Se enviaban mensajes cada noche sin importarle que el narcisista de su novio estuviera presente ella no le mentía decía que era un amigo y eso parecía estar bien para Shapna .

* * *

 _casa de los Freeccs..._

― ¿Sabes que pasa por la cabeza de tu hija?

― Nada, lo típico terminó con Hanzo y volvió a casa, además que se reencontró con Hisoka ― decía molesto Gin ― y sabes que es lo peor... Feitan la está convenciendo de que vuelva a la banda ― decía apretando sus puños ― pero ya hable con San y se irán de viaje juntas ambas necesitan desconectarse de todo _"Sol"_ esta deacuerdo conmigo

― No... lo que tu hija necesita es que la dejes vivir ― le respondía Mito frente a él

― Que sabes tu... cariño la abuela Abe nos crió a ambos sola y después de que murió yo me hice cargo de ustedes tres, se criar a unos niños

― Ahí está el problema Ponzu ya tiene casi treinta años y es la única que no ha conseguido una estabilidad emocional, ¿Tu no te preguntas porque pasa eso?

― No, creo que no... ― decía haciendo una pausa para reflexionar ― ¿tu crees que es porque ella se fue? ― preguntaba dejando que las emociones lo abrumaron

― No lo se ― respondió besando su frente - ve a dormir y deja que ese par solucione los asuntos de sus corazones

Gin se fue a la cama a los minutos que su prima le había dejado, pensaba en la conversación y en lo mucho que amaba a sus hijos pero no tenía en valor para poder seguir adelante con su vida era como si ella se había llevado consigo la creencia en el amor.

 _En algún lugar de la ciudad_

― Perdón por llegar tarde chicos estaba con una amiga

― No mientas no era solo una amiga... se que era ella ¿verdad? ― decía el pelirrojo

― No puedo creer que siempre pienses que se trata de ella, es como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo

― Sabes, es tan linda con esos anteojos, se ve tan intelectual, tan madura - respondía con nostalgia

― ¿Entonces no volverás con Machi? ― preguntaba Kurapika

― Tenía dudas pero al verla en el tren ese día, no se, fue como volver al pasado... cuando todo era más simple

― ¿Cuando eran solo ustedes dos verdad? ― decía Feitan

― No me mal entiendan amo a mi hijo pero creo que no volveré a querer como la quise

― Ese amor te marcó, ¿Verdad?

― Claro era especial, no se había algo lindo en ella ― decía haciendo una pausa para acabar con su cerveza ― ¿que te dijo?

― Que no ― respondía resignado ― otra negativa, creo que tendremos que buscar...

― ¡No! ― decía Hisoka golpeando el sofá molesto ― ella es unica, es como querer reemplazar a Kurapika, a ti o a mi

― Esta bien, pero dijo que no quería volver eso es todo

― Denle tiempo y espacio saben que Pon no funciona si la están presionando, dejenla descansar y aclarar su mente antes de que tome una decisión ― decía entrando Leorio

― Leo tiene razón denle espacio ― concluía Kurapika

* * *

 _02 de julio, 2016_

― _"Hace mucho que no hablamos preciosa"_

― " _Lo se, he estado algo ocupada"_

 _― "Lamento leer eso", "te gustaría que nos viéramos"_

 _― "No hoy no puedo... que tal mañana?"_

 _― "Bien mañana, es una cita"_

― ¿Con quien hablas hermosa? ― preguntaba Bankotsu besando su frente

― Con nadie cariño ― le mentía y ocultaba el teléfono ― es solo Pon

― Bien ― decía sin mucho interés ― sabes quería que mañana fuéramos a casa de mi madre ― decía a espalda de la mujer

― ¡Oh! cariño veras quede de cuidar a los niños de una de las chicas de la academia, ¿podemos dejarlo para otro día?

Bankotsu frunció el ceño al ver que su esposa le cancelaba, lo tomo como una especie de venganza por todas las aburridas reuniones familiares de los Maxwells a las que no había asistido, pero la quería y entendía que quizás pudo haber quedado con la chica con anticipación

― No te preocupes amor ― decía besando nuevamente su frente

Mientras Bankotsu caminaba hasta la habitación Sango susurro para si misma _"es una cita"_. Pese a lo que había imaginado no se sentía la peor mujer del mundo en realidad era como algo simple y sentía que le salía muy natural, quizá la infidelidad estaba en su ADN (el "amor libre").

Sango viajaba en su motocicleta. Vestía jeans oscuro junto a una camiseta además de su eterna compañera su vieja chaqueta de cuero, en una de las alforjas llevaba un casco extra (negro/gris con cráneos en los costados), esperando que su acompañante gustara de pasear en motocicleta.

Miroku vio llegar una hermosa motocicleta conducida por una mujer, sonrío al pensar que el casco de la chica no combinaba en lo absoluto con el vehículo (casco blanco/rosa, con un corazón en brillantina fucsia), creyó que se trataba de una adolescente que salía en el vehículo de su novio, pero al quitárselo descubrió que se trataba de su querida Odette

― ¿Que tal estas? ― preguntó con una sonrisa ella

― Bien, estoy bien ¿y tu? ― pregunto dándole un cariñoso abrazo

― Bien ahora que te veo ― dijo entre susurros

― Gracias ― respondió con el corazón a mil

― ¿Qué haremos ahora? ― pregunto sonriendo como una niña

― No lo se... por ti iría hasta el fin del mundo ― dijo Miroku sabiendo que se arrepentiría horas más tarde

Sango sonrió y le entregó un casco negro púas plata en la parte alta en vertical, mientras ella se colocaba su casco rosa. Miroku se montó en la parte trasera de la motocicleta tomándose de la cintura de la mujer. Le pareció pequeña y se sintió un idiota ella era bailarina profesional, era lógico que fuese menuda, frágil y delicada. Pensaba en ella cuando la misma mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos

― ¿Todo bien atrás?

― Si no te preocupes

Sango condujo hasta un parque cercano y se estaciono, al quitarse el casco sonreía con dulzura o eso le parecía a Miroku, juntos caminaron por los senderos hasta llegar a un gran árbol apartado de todo donde Sango se dejó caer con el casco en la mano, Miroku se sentó a su lado. La mujer volvió a sonreírle antes de tomarle por el cuello y llevar su cabeza a su regazo para comenzar a acariciar suavemente su cabello mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía

― Tienes muchos talentos ― dijo miroku al escucharla cantar

― No, es solo que... ― se detuvo antes de hablar más de la cuenta ― sabes no soy tan buena cantante, solo se ser bailarina, tampoco cocino bien - intentando sonar animada

― Que bien porque yo soy un gran cocinero ― dijo sonriendo

― Me estas haciendo una invitación ― respondió mirándole con detención

― ¿Quizás?... ― dijo levantándose sin mucho animo ― solo si tu deseas ir conmigo

― Claro acepto... pero no hoy, hoy debo volver pronto a casa ― dijo dando un gran suspiro

― Bueno nos vemos otro dia y te mostraré mis dotes culinarias

Ese fue el comienzo una seguidilla de encuentros casuales, que los llevaría a un punto sin retorno, ambos sabían que tenían vidas y compromisos paralelos, pero en esos pequeños momentos nada ni nadie importaba. En esos encuentros (no sexuales), no existían Ban, Shimma o alguien más. Una relación de niños sin dudas y sin culpas.


	6. Una promesa y un sentimiento de culpa

**Una Promesa y un sentimiento de culpa**

 _16 DE AGOSTO CASA DE LOS FRECSS_

― ¡Pon!... ¡Pon! ― decía Gon sacudiendo con fuerza a su hermana

― umm... dejame dormir, si deseas dinero mi bolso está en el armario, toma todo lo que desees pero déjame en paz ― dijo la mujer ocultándose entre las mantas

― Pon, esta vez no es dinero ― dijo haciendo una pausa mirando el marco de fotos que ahora tenía una de ellos de hace unos años atrás ― se trata de Hisoka

Al escuchar ese nombre Ponzu abrió los ojos alarmada y descubrió su cabeza para ver a su hermano

― ¿Es una broma?, verdad

― No, está en la sala junto a Feitan, Kurapika y Leorio ― dijo curioso ― Sabes, si no te molesta le contaré a A... ― quedó en silencio cuando la mujer le tapó la boca

― Ni una palabra de esto a nadie ― le dijo molesta ― ahora sal de mi habitación

Ponzu entró en el baño para arreglarse antes de salir. Para su desgracia Gon tenía razón su tía y padre estaban hablando con los cuatro hombres como hacía diez años. Su corazón se agito y lo sentía casi en su garganta. Camino por el pasillo pese a que sintió sus piernas débiles, una vez lo vio en la sala no pudo evitar dar una suave sonrisa, Mito volteo a su hermano y le dio un codazo para que ambos salieran de la sala inmediatamente.

― ¿Que hacen aqui? ― pregunto intrigada

Kurapika solo la miraba intrigado y fue Leorio quien rompió el silencio

― Se te ve bien, supe que eras maestra ― dijo sonriendo

― Si, pero aun no me responden

― Te buscábamos para saber si querias volver con nosotros

― No, sabes ya tengo una vida, no deseo volver a ese juego ― dijo bajando la mirada ― Leorio no quiero volver a revivir lo que fue alguna vez, ¿porque no dejamos todo tal cual está y seguimos con nuestras vidas?

― Les dije chicos Pon no desea volver, creo que de mala manera debemos buscar una chica que reemplace a nuestra Ponzu ― dijo desanimado Feitan acercándose a ella y besando su frente

Ponzu vio como los cuatro hombres pasaban junto a ella y luego escuchó cerrarse la puerta tras ellos, se dejó caer al piso y abrazó sus rodillas para esconder su cabeza. Gon entró en la habitación encontrando a su hermana sentada junto a una pared.

― Pon estas bien ― pregunto recibiendo de respuesta un asentimiento con la cabeza

Gon tragó saliva antes de atreverse a preguntar una vez más

― Pon, los chicos querían retomar la banda, ¿verdad? ― pregunto nuevamente recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza

― Pon...

― !¿Qué deseas?! ― grito asustando al chico ― perdoname, no fue mi intención gritarte

― No te preocupes se que aveces soy fastidioso, pero Pon podrías pensarlo y no ser tan apresurada, por favor

― ¿Que tramas? ― pregunto sonriente

― A Alluka le gusta la banda... y verás ella está emocionada con la posibilidad de que se reúnan, Pon jamás te he pedido nada ― dijo recibiendo una mirada de reproche de parte de su hermana ― bueno no... se que te pido muchas cosas, pero esta vez juro que es solo una presentación nada mas, es solo para pedirle que sea mi novia

Ponzu sonrió antes de darle una respuesta a su hermanito, sacudió su cabello cosa que Gon odiaba y le respondió que lo pensaría. Esa era una luz de esperanza para Gon los "lo pensaré" de Ponzu, siempre eran respuestas positivas para el

* * *

 _20 de agosto del 2016_

― ¡Gon!... Gon está confirmado Kan volverá a la banda pero por unos meses nada más, suficiente para una última gira ― decía entusiasmada Alluka

― Lo se, eso te hace feliz, ¿verdad?

― Algo así, veras los boletos de la primera presentación están agotados - dijo desanimada

― No te preocupes yo pude conseguir boletos ― dijo seguro de lo que hablaba

― ¿De verdad? - respondió ilusionada - que bien le contaré a mi hermano Killua le agradará saber que iremos los tres juntos

― Claro ― dijo Gon algo desanimado

Killua era su amigo pero era muy sobre protector con su hermana y no dejaba que ningún chico se le acercara y Gon era un chico a diferencia de lo que Pon y sus amigas pensarán el ya no era un niño y se los demostraría.

* * *

 _25 de agosto_

Ponzu llegó al lugar acordado para los ensayos de la banda, curiosamente era la casa de Leorio como la primera vez, sonrío al ver que algunas cosas jamás cambiaban, camino hasta la pequeña salita en la que se sentaban a esperar a que llegaran todos, Ponzu tenía la impresión de haber sido la primera en llegar, pero cuando entro noto que no era así.

― ¿Que tal estas Pon? ― preguntó levantándose y entregando un ramo de rosas rojas

― Gracias ― susurro y camino casi por inercia en busca de un florero donde colocarlas ― ¿llegaste hace mucho?

― No pero esperaba que fueras tu quien llegara primero, como antes, ¿lo recuerdas?... sabes no se con quien mas hablar ― dijo dejándose caer en el sofá

― ¿Crees que soy tu amiga?, te has equivocado de persona yo no suelo fraternizar con mis ex ― dijo de espaldas a él

― Lo se, perdona, es que recuerdo los días en que éramos unos niños o bueno cuando al menos yo actuaba como uno, ¿recuerdas Pon?, ¿los días felices de la banda?

― Si, aun los recuerdo... ― dijo haciendo una pausa apretando las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo

― Recuerdo todo, cuando éramos una pareja, cuando la banda era mi vida, cuando... ― su voz se cortó automáticamente y su corazón se aceleró, un gran y largo suspiro se escapó, era tan doloroso como la primera vez ― cuando, me contaste que ella era la elegida por tu corazón ― agregó volteándose

― Lo siento ― respondió casi sin voz

― No importa ― dijo pensando en la nota

― ¿De verdad? ― dijo decepcionado ― Pon eso siempre deteste de ti, no me mal entiendas me gustabas mucho, pero te guardabas todo y luego se lo contabas a tu amiga la bailarina, no tengo nada en contra de ello pero éramos una pareja esperaba mas de ti

― Ese es el problema, nunca pensaste en mi, solo en ti ― dijo mirándole a los ojos

― Pon querida ― dijo colocándola contra la pared ― sabes que siempre serás la que más quise

― ¿Pero que jamás amaste?, sabes dejemos todo hasta aquí, fue una linda etapa de mi vida, nada más, pero creo que esto es una mala idea mejor dejemoslo hasta aqui

― ¿y por Gon? ― pregunto aproximándose a su rostro ― ¿lo harías por Gon?

― Daria todo por mi hermano ― respondió sin vacilar

Hisoka estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de su compañera cuando Feitan entra para interrumpir el momento. Ponzu se safo de la prisión que había hecho su compañero con sus manos. La historia volvía al punto de partida, esta vez esperando ser mas maduros y esperando no volver a cometer los mismos errores que los llevaron al desastre la primera vez

* * *

La luz de la mañana caía sobre su rostro, levantó una de sus manos para cubrirse del sol, ese gesto hizo que su acompañante se volteara con rudeza cosa que hizo reír a Ponzu, le contempló por unos minutos con la tentativa de tomar un marcador y escribir algún mensaje en su frente, pero tras meditarlo decidió que no sería buena idea así que lo dejo para otra ocasión.

Se levanto y camino hacia la cocina para preparar algo de café, sabía que le agradaría cuando despertara. En su camino encontró latas de cerveza, una caja de pizza, envases de palomitas de maíz y la videocasetera encendida.

― No esas películas otra vez…

Pensaba dándose una palmada en la frente, no había nada peor que pensar en un remember con Hisoka, bueno en realidad si había algo peor y eso era pasar una noche viendo películas cursis con…

― Buenos días

… Con Sango!

Ponzu se sintió una tonta, sabía que cuando eso pasaba era porque estuvo a punto de cometer alguna gran estupidez. Sango le abrazo por la espalda y beso su mejilla sonriendo

― ¿Sabes que tan Gay se ve eso?

― Lo se, por eso lo hago, ja, ja, ja ― decía sacando un pote de mermelada del refrigerador ― te quiero muchísimo como para enamorarme de ti ― decía riendo

― San si sigues comiendo de esa manera subirás de peso

― No te preocupes estoy bajo supervisión nutricional

― ¿Que tramas? ― decía Ponzu, luego miró con asombro a su amiga quien sonreía ― ¡no!, ¿Ban lo sabe?

― Aun no, deseo que sea una sorpresa para nuestro décimo aniversario

― San esa decisión se toma en pareja, no crees que deberias hablarlo con el

― Bueno si pero que puedo hacer, el considera que no estamos listos y bueno yo no quiero ser como mis padres

― Bien no te ayudare con esa locura.

* * *

 _28 de Agosto_

Hilde siente el peso de una relación a distancia, Duo acepto un trabajo en otra ciudad y lleva tres semanas fuera de casa, las cosas no son tan simples como las hace ver su querida amiga o tal vez el no tener hijos le facilita la vida.

Habló con su hermana buscando alguna respuesta a su repentino sentimiento de soledad

― Lo que ocurre es que jamás te has separado de él, desde no se… casi diez años

― Lo se, pero si se busca a alguien por allí, la familia Maxwell no son un ejemplo de fidelidad, solo mira a San

― San es un caso perdido, Duo en cambio es una buena persona, créeme todo saldrá bien.

― ¿Y tu, que tal va todo con Shapna?

Videl se detuvo unos minutos a pensar cuál será la respuesta correcta, porque ni ella la tenia, sabia que su "novio" no llegaba a casa desde hacía un par de noches y le había comentado eso por teléfono.

― Todo esta bien, mejor que nunca ― respondía tranquila

― Bien… como sea

Hilde no creía en las palabras de su hermana, Videl al igual que Sango y Ponzu tenía una estrecha relación con quien había compartido algo más que sus padres, sabía cuando Videl mentía y esta vez lo estaba haciendo, dio un suspiro al pensar que quizás tendría que visitar a su querida cuñada para que le hiciera una lectura.

* * *

 _30 de agosto_

Los ensayos avanzaban lento ya que la tensión entre Ponzu e Hisoka era demasiada hasta la amiga de Ponzu intento ayudar dejándoles algunos inciensos para atraer la armonía, pero nada podía aliviar el mal momento que se vivía, cada canción le recordaba algún momento del pasado y el hecho de no quitarse ese anillo le daba más valor a las emociones, cada tanto dejaba los ensayos para salir a tomar aire e intentar retener las lágrimas que deseaban recorrer su rostro, sentía de todas formas que ese mal rato no duraría mucho y mirándolo por el lado positivo ya no sufría por Hanzo, además la sonrisa en el rostro de Gon era impagable, que importaba si debía soportar a Hisoka y sus incómodos recuerdos si ya había comenzado con la cuenta regresiva para el gran encuentro.

― Lo siento chicos ya estoy lista otra vez ― decía desanimada

― Pon porque no lo dejamos para mañana, estás cansada ― decía Kurapika

― No, faltan dos meses para el concierto debemos terminar con esto

― Lo dices como si fuera una obligación o mas bien una tortura

― No Hisoka no es una tortura, ni un desagrado es solo que estoy algo cansada, pero puedo seguir, no se preocupen

― Bien entonces sigamos adelante

Después de ese segundo aire la mujer pudo concentrarse en su parte y como si nada hubiera pasado la magia del grupo volvió, esa complicidad entre ellos, para Leorio que los miraba desde una corta distancia fue como volver en el pasado, cada uno había hecho lo suyo para entrar en esa maquina del tiempo, siete años pasaron para poder verles juntos y quizás por ultima vez.

* * *

Sango de mala forma descubrió que su persona amada vivía en el mismo edificio que ella y que era padre de su pequeño amigo, cuando en la recepción del edificio subieron al ascensor Miroku y su querida novia tomados fuertemente de la mano. Sabiendo que su decisión no era la correcta y que moralmente no era aceptada dio una dulce sonrisa que ambos intentaron responder con dificultad. De un extremo una solitaria mujer jugando con su sortija de bodas recitando uno de sus mantras más comunes en esos años "estas casada con Ban" y por el otro la pareja abrazada y cada cierto tiempo dejaban escuchar algunos dulces susurros y delicados besos, esa clase de acciones en parejas enamoradas. En un momento la luz se apagó pero volvió al instante y eso bastó para que Sango susurrara

― Por favor no me hagas esto, prometo que te comprare las flores más hermosas que encuentre o mejor iré al Tibet, pero por favor no me encierres con ellos aquí, no soporto más sus demostraciones de amor

La luz no volvió a apagarse y la pobre y aterrada mujer pudo respirar tranquila antes de que las puertas se abrieran en su piso. Shima miró con extrañeza a la mujer y comentó a su novio abrazándolo fuertemente

― Viste que la Hippie loca rezaba, creía que se quedaría atrapada en el ascensor

― Shimma, quizás ella es claustrofóbica, eso no lo sabemos nosotros ― decía creyendo saber que en realidad a ella le afectaba el verle con Shimma

Sango abrió la puerta de su departamento y tras cerrarla se sentó en el piso del oscuro y solitario "refugio de los enamorados" como le había llamado Ban la primera vez que entraron en el. Miro la fotografía de su boda, esa que se realizó en una gran iglesia y en la que se habían gastado hasta dinero que no poseían con tal de que fuese el evento del año. Lloraba al pensar que de haber sabido lo que le deparaba el futuro hubiera intentado decir no, pero pese a sus creencias siguió a su esposo en toda esa aventura, para al final terminar sola y enamorándose de una persona que cada día le restregaba que ella era simplemente una más, alzó la vista al techo golpeando con fuerza el piso en un intento de aplacar el dolor que contenía, sabía que Miroku tenia a alguien más y lo había aceptado como parte de su nueva y dolorosa realidad, pero no esperaba que vivieran en el mismo edificio y más aún era el padre de su pequeño amigo, ese niño con el que perdía la noción del tiempo en esas tardes de juego. Lloro hasta que se quedó dormida, como su teléfono no funcionaba bien no escucho la notificación de mensaje

" _¿Podemos hablar?"_

Dudoso de enviar un largo texto que había escrito, caminaba de extremo a extremo de su balcón fumando uno de sus ya clásicos cigarrillos electrónicos, mientras sus manos temblaban. Shimma se acerco a el descalza y con un ligero camisón de satin y encaje color rojo bastante provocador

― ¿Amor pasa algo? ― preguntaba mirando a la mesita de la terraza intentando leer el mensaje

― Nada amor, es solo que un cliente desea verme mañana ya que tiene el primer enfrentamiento con su ex esposa

― ¿Y es un caso complicado?

― Ella quiere el setenta por ciento de todo solo porque él le fue infiel

― Entonces ella está en su derecho, lo siento amor pero si algo que no tolero es un hombre que falte a sus compromisos amorosos, ¿Que crees tu amor?

― No me pagan por dar mi opinión solo por hacer mi trabajo, además hay veces que si alguien es infiel tiene sus lamentables razones y no tiene el valor para dejar a la persona con la que está por miedo a herirla

― ¡Tonterías Miroku!, cada cual escoge lo que desea y si no le ama entonces que le deje… ― decía haciendo una pausa y llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas ― aunque si yo pasara por eso preferiría vivir en la mentira a perderte amor, me voy a la cama ― terminaba quitándose las lágrimas y volviendo a la habitación

Miroku contempló con cierta tristeza mezclada con culpa a Shimma, le quería pero jamás había podido amarle como ella se merecía además las cosas cambiaban si Odette vivía en el mismo edificio que él y pese a que en sus planes no estaba el dejarla sentía que era lo mejor para los tres aunque a su lado se sentía feliz ya que ella era tan romántica, aventurera y dulce le hacía olvidar que aún esperaba a la madre de su hijo.

* * *

Gon veía llegar a su hermana cada noche algo cansada pero también reflejando una profunda tristeza en su mirada y el sabia a que se debía esa tristeza, sintió una punzada en su corazón ya que odiaba hacerle daño a Ponzu, ella siempre hacía hasta lo imposible por que el fuera feliz y ese reencuentro era uno de esos intentos de que el fuera feliz

― Pon, creo que mejor no sigas con esto, te está agotando

― Tranquilo ― respondió sonriente ― ¿Qué tal van las cosas para ti?, ¿esa niña, ya le confesaste tus sentimientos?

― No aun no… ― decía haciendo una larga pausa ― creo que estoy esperando el momento perfecto

― Quizás el momento perfecto sea este ― decía dándole unos boletos de teatro ― son para una función especial, una especie de concierto íntimo, donde estara gente que nosotros invitemos, ¿que más especial que eso?

― Tienes razón ― decía sonriendo ― gracias, eres la mejor hermana mayor que alguien pueda querer

Ponzu solo alboroto su cabello como siempre y le sonrió antes de ir a su habitación dejando a Gon con el sobre en sus manos. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir que eso no estaba bien, que si Alluka llegaba a corresponder sus sentimientos no debía ser a costa de la infelicidad de su hermana, pero también pensaba que ese sobre tenía la llave para poder iniciar una amistad con la chica, cosa que hasta ese momento no ocurría, sabiendo que su hermana lo entendía y aceptaba. Aunque el ver a su querida hermana triste por volver a revivir viejos recuerdos le dolía, por lo que esperaba que el sacrificio de Ponzu no terminará siendo en vano.


	7. Torre de Tokio

_**La torre de Tokio**_

 _16 de Septiembre_

Videl y Shapna intentando no seguir retrasando lo inevitable deciden guardar todo en cajas, las cuales tenían el nombre de uno o del otro, con una mezcla de nostalgia y tristeza por el proyecto fallido ambos se preparaban para dejar el departamento que les alojó por años. La relación ya no era la misma el casi no pasaba tiempo en ese lugar y ella invitaba a sus amigas para que le hicieran compañía, la rutina y el dar por sentadas algunas cosas habían separado sus caminos al punto de no reconocer a esa persona que prometieron amar alguna vez, la decisión no fue fácil de tomar habían conversado toda la noche a ratos algunas risas se escapaban, pero nada que les diera una luz de esperanza definitivamente eso había terminado hacía más tiempo de lo que ambos deseaban admitir

― ¿Qué haremos con las fotografías? ― preguntaba Videl

― Creo que yo me llevaré la mitad, después de todo fuiste parte de mi vida

Una vez vacío el espacio la nostalgia invadió a la pareja al recordar el día en que pusieron un pie en ese lugar cuantos sueños, proyectos y deseos quedaron inconclusos. Un beso suave en la mejilla y un deseo de buena suerte fue todo antes de abandonar el edificio

* * *

Sango llego a la cita como habían acordado, Miroku tenía un plan para acabar con esa relación que tanto lastimaba a Shimma, pero algo en su interior le detuvo algo que no podía controlar, las miradas de la mujer y sus caricias le hicieron recapacitar y continuar con su cita como si nada ocurriera y por primera vez concretaron un encuentro más allá de lo romántico, pensó que si ya era maravillosa sin necesidad de concretar un acto como ese, ahora le parecía aún mucho mejor, el yoga y el ballet hacían maravillas con esa mujer, maravillas que solo él podía disfrutar. Al llegar a casa y ver a su amada sintió un vació difícil de llenar, la culpa lo abrumaba pero Sango era una tentación que no podía resistir, dando un gran suspiro sintió que lo mejor era dejarse llevar y ver dónde terminaba.

* * *

A un mes del gran encuentro se sentía muy nerviosa y no era para menos por fin y después de una década conocería a esa misteriosa persona, tenía tantas preguntas entre las cuales y quizás la más obvia era ¿Por que esperar tanto para conocerse?. Los ensayos salían cada día mejor y ya no sentía que el ambiente estaba enrarecido, las cosas fluyan de manera natural por lo que quizás eso estaba bien. En cuanto a Gon no habían vuelto a hablar del tema que ambos guardaban secretamente de su padre, ella solo esperaba que su hermano fuera feliz.

Gon con el sobre en sus temblorosas manos se acercó a la niña que tanto le gustaba

― Alluka, te traje algo ― decía entregando el sobre

Alluka lo abrió y su mirada se encendió de alegría, no podía creer que Gon le había traído algo tan especial

― ¿De verdad es para mi?

― Bueno son cuatro boletos, en el pequeño teatro que está en el centro, la amiga de mi hermana los consiguió… podemos ir un grupo, ¿que te parece?

― Me parece una buena idea

Alluka volvió a besar la mejilla de Gon, lo que era una buena señal para el chico, ahora solo debía conseguir una cita mas y de esa forma podrían iniciar una relación.

* * *

 _20 de septiembre_

Videl algo más tranquila y sin un gran peso sobre sus hombros, el volver a casa de sus padres no era tan temible como pensaba también había aceptado trabajar con su amigo Gohan sentía que hacer un giro drástico en su vida era lo mejor para ella, las fotografías las había guardado en una caja en lo más profundo de su armario por el momento no necesitaba recordar lo que consideraba su pasado.

* * *

Duo y Hilde luchaban contra la distancia en su relación y valoraban esos pequeños minutos juntos, aunque para la mujer su esposo se sentía a kilómetros de distancia, pese a que compartían e intentaban tener momentos a solas ya no era lo mismo había un abismo entre ellos que les impedía el llevar la relación tal como era antes. Hilde no dudaba de Duo, jamas pensaría que tenia otra relación pero si que estaba perdiendo el interés en la relación de pareja y quizás ella misma lo estaba perdiendo. Pensó que volver a plantearle las vacaciones en pareja podrían ayudar a revivir esa relación ya que sentía el deber de luchar y no esperar a que todo acabará mal como lo hacia Sango.

* * *

 _30 de septiembre_

Alluka había invitado a su hermano al concierto por lo que Gon invito a Retz quien decidió ser su acompañante y como su padre le había enseñado a ser un caballero la llevaría con él aunque no estuviera interesado. Alluka por su parte miraba con cierta molestia ya que sabía que la nueva estaba interesada en Gon y para ella Gon era un niño de muy buen corazón que jamas pensaría algo malo de las personas.

Alluka decidió mantener vigilada a la chica, después de todo Retz era muy linda y quizás más del gusto de Gon, algo que insegurisaba a la niña, quizás debía tener una charla con la maestra para saber un poco más de su hermano después de todo eran muy unidos, pero también dado a lo unidos que eran ella la delataría, eso era un arma de doble filo pero decidió arriesgarse.

Alluka intercepto a Ponzu cuando se dirigía al salón de maestro y le pidió que la acompañara a la azotea del edificio, Ponzu sin comprender mucho el por que simplemente siguió a la niña. Una vez solas Alluka se decidió a preguntar aunque su corazón latía muy rápido

― ¿Retz, podría ser del gusto de Gon? ― pregunto sonrojada

― ¿La señorita Retz? ― preguntó dubitativa y distraída mirando al cielo causando que Alluka se molestara

― ¡Si Retz!... no se burle de mi

― No cariño, no me burlo solo intentaba recordar de quien me hablabas, pero ya recuerdo y la respuesta es no ― decía posando su mano en la cabeza de la chica ― espero te sirva ahora debo ir a la próxima clase ― decía dirigiéndose a las escaleras

Una vez a mitad de las escaleras Ponzu volteo para ver si era seguida por la adolescente, pero al notar que esta no le seguía expresó un pensamiento en voz alta

― Hay Gon eres todo un galán, espero no te vuelvas un patán, no me perdonaría que eso pasara, te amo demasiado

* * *

 _01 de octubre_

Las tardes con su novia eran mágicas para él. Habían pasado de encuentros casuales una vez por semana a todas las tardes al menos de lunes a viernes, pero la culpa era mayor y lamentablemente sentía que debia hacer lo correcto por Shimma, Miroku y por él. Esa tarde se reunió con Sango ella lucía sonriente pese a que quizás los últimos días no lo había pasado bien, Miroku algo nervioso intento no arrepentirse de la decisión que estaba tomando, la mujer que vivía en una época pasada intentó besar los labios de su novio, pero este aparto la cara señal de que las cosas no saldrían bien después de todo

― Bien solo dilo

― San se que jamas te separaras de tu esposo y eso está bien, pero no deseo seguir dañando a Shimma, ella me ama y debo pensar las cosas antes de actuar como si tuviéramos quince años

― Sabia que esto pasaría, sabes yo no inicie una relación con un cobarde y si deseas huir ¡pues ve y juega a la familia feliz! yo estoy bien ― decía gritando en la cafetería para luego salir de ella dolida.

Sango intentó volver a su departamento pero al recordar que el vivía unos pisos arriba se dirigió a casa de sus padres esperando que un par de semanas lejos de ese hombre aliviara su corazón se suponía que Ban llegaría dentro de un mes y ella le pediría que se mudaran definitivamente fuera del país, lejos muy lejos de ese hombre que se había quedado con su corazón. En un arrebato algo infantil pero también como parte de su ritual de iniciación a una nueva vida se cortó el cabello hasta la altura del hombro.

Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán y quizás el casarse con Ban era lo mejor que pudo hacer, dando un gran suspiro decidió que sería mejor intentar retomar la vida que tenía antes de Miroku, hizo un ritual para poder purificar su espíritu de tanta mala energía que traía en su interior, después de todo consideraba a Miroku un verdadero cobarde.

* * *

 _10 de octubre_

Ponzu despertó como casi era habitual en la cama de su mejor amiga, esta vez no era ella quien necesitaba de un hombro para poder dejar hasta la última lágrima, sino más bien era Sango quien desde hace un par de días no dejaba de llorar, su pobre amiga se deshacía en preguntas sin conseguir respuestas, Ponzu recordó que ella misma compartió ese penoso momento y que fue Sango quien la ayudó a salir de ese infierno, ahora era momento de ayudarle.

Se levantó sabiendo que ese era su gran día pero Sango entre sueños aun sollozaba por lo que decidió que la persona que siempre había cuidado de ese corazón era quién más le necesitaba. Preparo café para sí misma y te para la exbailarina.

― Creo que deberías usar un lindo vestido ― decía desde el umbral de la puerta

Ponzu miro lo desastrosa que se veía su amiga y sonrió

― No, San no iré

― Bromeas ― respondía ― lo has esperado por diez años ― tomaba su mano y la llevaba a la habitación ― vamos pruebate esto que compre para ti

― San n…

― Shhhh, no, Pon no deseo tu infelicidad, sabes todo lo que pasa en mi vida es por mis malas decisiones, no quiero que te pase a ti también te quiero mucho

Mientras peinaba a su amiga le miraba con ternura, aunque ella misma era un desastre sabía que era el día de Ponzu por lo cual ella era la estrella y debía brillar más que nadie.

Ponzu llevaba un lindo vestido color rosa, zapatos de tacón color beige y un abrigo que combinaba a la perfección, su cabello lo recogió una simple coleta alta, dejando ver el suave maquillaje y por supuesto el hermoso rostro de la mujer, enmarcado con un par de pendientes de cristal. Sango satisfecha con su hazaña se coloco una simple sudadera y tomo las llaves del automóvil para dirigirse al punto de encuentro

― ¿Que pasara si no llega?

― Va a llegar ten un poco de fe… además nadie cita a otra persona para luego no llegar y si no lo hace es un infeliz

― ¿San no odiarás al mundo solo por que tu relación no funciono?

― Bromeas… hay más peces en el mar aun puedo salir y encontrar a alguien más, sabes quizás algunas debemos besar muchos sapos para encontrar al príncipe azul

Las chicas bajaban en el automóvil de Sango pero a los pies de la torre se encontraron con las gemelas y sus respectivos acompañantes. Duo miró a su hermana de pies a cabeza al parecer solo se había puesto una sudadera sobre el pijama y un par de zapatillas con los cordones desatados y en su cabeza una gorra que decía en una etiqueta "Shippo", cubierta con la capucha de la sudadera.

― Eres un desastre de mujer, por dios San sige asi y engordaras… y en ese caso tendrás que dejar tu… ― era interrumpido

― Ya me retire… no seré bailarina, ni instructora, ni nada que se le parezca

― Genial ahora iras de restaurante barato en restaurante barato comiendo en los buffet "coma todo lo que pueda", hasta hacerte una enorme mujer intentando recuperar los años perdidos, ¿verdad? ― Decía Videl en un tono burlesco que Sango intento ignorar

― Bien Pon estamos aquí, te esperaremos por ese lugar ― decía apuntando a una dirección cercana ― cualquier cosa me llamas, bueno preciosa ― terminaba abrazándole

― No la escuches, te vez hermosa de todas formas, ya hubiera querido verme la mitad de bien de como te vez cuando termine con Hisoka ― le animaba al oído

― Tranquila, prefiero verme mal que intentar hacer que jamás nada pasó… como ella

Ponzu se quedo parada esperando a que la persona llegara, veía pasar muchas personas y a cada una la miraba con ilusión como un pequeño cachorro que busca compañía. se sentía impaciente y con un sentimiento de angustia al pensar que quizás esa persona no llegaría. Su mente le recordaba una y otra vez que hasta ese día no había sido afortunada en el amor Hisoka y Hanzo solo habían dejado una sensación de amargura en su corazón que nadie había podido llenar aunque lo intentaran, sentía que las lágrimas querían dejar sus ojos también sintió algo de molestia y aunque no deseara reconocerlo un poco de ira contra su madre, esa mujer que la había insegurisado abandonado cuando más le necesitaba. Jugaba con el anillo de plástico de su dedo y a ratos giraba el dije de su preciada cadena (un cuarzo rosa que Sango le dio cuando aún eran niñas), sintió un poco de confort en el ya que pese a que quizás sus relaciones amorosas no eran perfectas tenía en amor de "su hermana" (como se había denominado años atrás).

Tras un par de horas vio que otra persona esperaba con la misma actitud que la suya, tragó saliva con dificultad pero no se atrevió a acercarse a él, no deseaba quedar como una tonta por lo que se quedó en su sitio; Cuando el hombre recibió un mensaje o eso presumía Ponzu ella asumió que después de todo tenía razón.

* * *

Pokkle llegó alrededor de las diez de la mañana simplemente porque Inuyasha se había retrasado, tal expectación había causado el asunto que hasta su Hermano y Cuñada habían decidido acompañarle. El hombre sereno sintió que mas que apoyo sería para poder ver si alguien realmente llegaría al encuentro y de ser así qué clase de persona se encontraría, hasta habían hecho una apuesta, en la que solo Izayoi había apostado a que si llegaba una chica. Sin mucha fe en el hombre le esperaron en una cafetería con vista a la torre.

Las horas pasaban pero nadie llegaba, Pokkle comenzaba a perder las esperanzas cuando le llega un mensaje de Izayoi

"Acércate a la mujer que lleva el abrigo Beige que está a tu izquierda"

Pokkle miro a la izquierda y pudo ver a una mujer mayor y devolvió el mensaje

"Iza, estas segura, a esa abuelita, ¿no me tratara de acosador?"

"No a esa, a la que lleva una coleta y tacones, ella lleva un par de horas en ese lugar"

Pokkle tragó saliva con dificultad y mientras caminaba con su mente en blanco sin poder pensar que decirle sentía como por su cuerpo recorría un escalofrío

― Di-Disculpa, t-tu estas es... ― intentaba decir pero ella le interrumpió

― ¿Tu me diste esta nota hace diez años? ― preguntaba con una servilleta casi transparente por los años y llena de pliegues

Pokkle la cogió y sonrió, efectivamente era su letra y ella era la adolescente de aquella noche y simplemente asintió con la cabeza

― ¿Entonces tu tienes mi teléfono?

― Si, lo lamento se cayó de tu bolsillo pero cuando intente dártelo ya se habían marchado y luego… bueno yo equivoque el año y aquí estamos ― decía entregándole no aparato similar al de Sango

― Gracias mi padre me regaño por extraviarlo

― Lo siento

― No te preocupes

Ese primer encuentro fue algo mágico ambos se miraron y sonrieron, era difícil expresar lo que sentían al ver que era real, ambos estaban en ese lugar juntaron sus manos en un pequeño gesto de ver que era real y no un sueño.

Ponzu sonrió tímidamente cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron, aunque no podía apartar la mirada de él, sentía que quizás después de todo ese tiempo era como decía su amiga solo necesitaba tiempo aunque simplemente era esperar el tiempo correcto después de todo la fecha estaba dada, era una cita acordada años atará corazón latía con fuerza, tanta que ella escuchaba su palpitar y creía que el también podía oírlo, ademas sentía que su rostro ardía por lo que presumió que debía estar de un color brillante, aunque al mirarle a él no quitaba esa cara de niño bobo que le dio la tentativa de reír pero temiendo su reacción prefirió tragar esa sonrisa y simplemente mirarle con ternura.

Pokkle tenía la misma sensación que Ponzu pero sentía sus manos muy frías, hasta el momento en que ella aun entrelazadas las acercó a su cálido rostro quizás intentando calmar ese rojo intenso que la hacía ver tan dulce. Pokkle no se atrevía a decir nada sentía que si alguna palabra salía de sus labios arruinaría el hermoso momento que estaban viviendo, deseaba congelarlo para siempre, solo ellos dos parados en ese lugar, sabía que había esperado ese momento por tantos años.

Pokkle se sintió avergonzado cuando por un instante bajo su mirada y pudo ver un delicado corazón color rosa saliendo de su delicado y poco sugerente escote, por lo que apartó la mirada rápidamente.

Ponzu soltó sus manos y el penso que habia sido mal entendido ya que solo había observado el colgante, nada más.

Ponzu se tomó de su brazo antes de sugerirle suavemente que fueran a otro lugar más cómodo, después de todo ella no tenía el talento de Sango para usar tacones dieciséis horas al día, por lo que sus pies comenzaban a dolerle un poco.

* * *

A la distancia los amigos de Pokkle miraban con cautela siendo Miroku quien reconoció a la castaña de ojos azules como una amiga de su ex, buscó por todos lados sin poder verle, pese a lo que esperaba no sentía emoción por verle simplemente quería saber si ella estaba bien. Sango apretaba los puños sentada en el frío piso mientras las lágrimas caían, no esperaba que fuese su amigo y que estaría en ese lugar el sentimiento que la inundaba era demasiado, sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo lo más rápido que su cuerpo le dejara pero estaba paralizada. Gohan y Duo se sentían incómodos con la situación espiar a una pareja no era su concepto de cita perfecta.

― Bien creo que caminaré hasta casa… vestida como un mendigo dudo que alguien me lleve, es decir me bajaran de todos los autobuses y ningún taxi me llevara ― decía desanimada levantándose del piso, tiró las llaves del automóvil a Hilde ― se las puedes dar a Pon

Sango se echó a caminar con la capucha de la sudadera en su cabeza y las manos en los bolsillos de esta. Miroku la pudo apreciar a lo lejos y pese a lo que esperaba no le vio tan bien sino más bien descuidada y acabada, a lo lejos escuchaba algunos comentarios de parte de Izayoi pero no los comprendía, su mirada estaba perdida en esa mujer, quizás y aunque pareciera cruel estaba aliviado de salir por fin de esa relación.

Hilde se acercó tímidamente a Ponzu y le entregó las llaves del automóvil de San, Ponzu instintivamente buscó a su amiga pero ya no estaba en ese lugar, dio un pesado suspiro debido a la culpa ya que en su búsqueda había encontrado a Miroku. Agradeció el gesto y dejo ir a sus amigas. Inu hizo lo mismo llevando a sus hijos y amigo de estos a casa, después de todo su esposa había ganado la apuesta

* * *

Ponzu y Pokkle fueron juntos a almorzar y de paseo por un parque cercano intentando contar en breve tiempo lo que más pudieran el uno al otro, con clara ansiedad de que la persona que le acompañaba supiera cada detalle de su vida, como si el tiempo escaseara. hablaron de cosas sin sentido entre risas y dulces miradas, pese al poco tiempo descubrieron la inmensa compatibilidad que tenían, Ponzu siempre creía las cosas que Sango le contaba respecto a las relaciones, eso que las parejas estaban destinados a estar juntas y solo había un gran amor, quizás alguna vez lo dudo sobre todo cuando fueron los momentos más difíciles en su vida.

― Es una broma verdad, es decir eres la vocalista de "The Jack's"

― Si es verdad, veras ahora estoy en un gran lío ya que la niña que le atrae a mi hermano es fan de la banda y bueno coincidió con que ellos volvieron a mi vida y mi hermano… ― decía pero vio desilusión en el rostro de Pokkle ― Pero no es que Hisoka y volviéramos ― decía tímidamente ― yo… yo te esperaba a ti

― Sabes creo que era nuestro destino el estar juntos, después de todo solo había tenido dos relaciones en mi vida y han sido un rotundo fracaso ― decía ― perdón estoy nervioso, no sé lo que digo… sabes quiero volver a verte

― Uhm… qué te parece mañana ― decía Ponzu al ver que el día se les había pasado tan deprisa y la noche ya había caído

― Entonces mañana en el mismo lugar, ¿verdad?

― Si ― respondía Ponzu anotando su número de teléfono en la misma servilleta ― solo no desaparezcas otros diez años

Pokkle sonrío y respondió alegre ― No te preocupes no pasara

Ambos se separaron y cada cual tomó su propio rumbo Ponzu sintió que debía ir a casa de Sango y contarle todo lo acontecido, pero tras meditarlo largo rato pensó que lo mejor seria ir a casa de su padre y no molestar a su querida amiga, Sango necesitaba un tiempo a solas para replantearse el rumbo de su vida.


End file.
